A Storm of Vengeance
by BlueNight2199
Summary: A year and a half has passed since CHAOS' declaration of war and the world has been thrown into complete chaos. Leaf and her friends continue to adapt to their new lives as filled with danger but with CHAOS' growing threat their lives will once again take a turn in ways they can't imagine. With so many emotions riding on their heads will they be able to survive this chaotic world?
1. Chapter 1: A World of Chaos

**Chapter 1: A World of Chaos**

 **Author's Note: Hey, hey! BlueNight2199 here to introduce you to a 'A Storm of Vengeance'. To those of you who don't know it, this is a sequel to a previous fanfic of mine with the title 'A Storm of Romance'. If you happen to not have read that first then I suggest you read it first before you read this so you can have better understanding on the story. :) (Although I have to admit the early chapters were umm not that great but it gets better as you go along. At least in my opinion and some others XD) Anyway then without further delay here's the first chapter!**

 **R &R**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

* * *

 _The night was quite dazzling. The stars were twinkling, pure white snow was falling and the lights of the city were beautiful._

 _A couple sat on a bench that was beside a majestic fountain._

 _"The night is so beautiful ain't it?" the boy asked his girlfriend_

 _"It sure is." the girl replied with a smile._

 _The couple gazed at the night sky and the girl noticed something. "Oh look, a shooting star!" the girl pointed out. In a flash another shooting star followed then suddenly a barrage of shooting stars came at once in the sky. "Wow, it's so beautiful!"_

 _The girl then turned to her boyfriend with a wide grin on her face. "You shouldn't have!" the girl said, her eyes were sparkling with joy._

 _"I have been planning this for so long you know." the boy grinned in response as he placed his arm over his girlfriend._

 _The couple continued to watch the shooting stars go by. "How long does this one last?" the girl asked as she leaned cozily on her boyfriend._

 _"I hear about 2 minutes or so..." the boy replied. "Just enough time for me to give you this."_

 _The boy then popped out a rather small box from his jacket and presented it to his girlfriend. The girl then gasped and looked in shock. "This..." the girl was at lost for words._

 _"Happy 1st Anniversary of us being boyfriend and girlfriend babe." the boy said sweetly as he opened the box revealing a necklace with a beautiful crystal as its centerpiece._

 _The girl stared at the necklace and her eyes sparkled and her face was then filled with happiness. "It's beautiful!" the girl exclaimed in happiness._

 _"I'm glad you like it!" the boy grinned. "Here let me put it on you."_

 _The couple then stood up and the boy put the necklace on his girlfriend. "I love you." the boy said as he held her hands._

 _The girl smiled and leaned near her boyfriend. "I love you too." the girl replied sweetly as she snuggled herself on her boyfriend's warmth. The two enjoyed a romantic moment as the two of them continued gazing upon the beautiful night sky._

 _Suddenly the boyfriend pulled away from the girl and placed her behind him. "Eh, what's wrong?" the girlfriend asked._

 _"Stay back!" Her boyfriend shouted towards her causing her to take a step backward. She then noticed someone had appeared before them. A young male with blonde hair wearing a suit. "You need to run now!"_

 _"Target has been located, commencing assault." the blonde boy said to his communicator and pulled out a lance that looked out of the ordinary._

 _"Huh? What the hell?" the boyfriend looked startled as he looked at the weapon the blonde was holding. "Those scums have some new toys in their arsenal."_

 _"Hey, what's going on?!" the girlfriend asked frantically with her brain not being able to fully understand the situation. "What does he mean by target?!"_

 _The boyfriend then tried to pull out a hand gun from his pocket but the blonde swiftly dashed towards him and slashed him with his lance. "Gaaack!" the boyfriend yelled in pain as the lance tore through him like a scissor cutting through paper._

 _The girlfriend could only watch in horror as her sight was tainted with the color red. The blood of her boyfriend spalettered and tainted the color of the pure white snow. Unable to keep her cool she fell to the ground trembling just as her boyfriend fell to the ground. "Nooo!" the girlfriend screamed in horror as tears quickly built up in her eyes._

 _The young blonde boy then withdrew his lance and started walking towards the girl. "No, no please! Stay back!" The girl cried out as she tried to back away but it was all for naught._

 _The young blonde boy then bent over towards her and held the necklace she received from her boyfriend. "I'm sorry, but I must take this." the young boy said as he took the necklace away from her and started to depart from the scene._

 _The girlfriend quickly headed towards the fallen body of her boyfriend. "Hey, hey look at me!" the girl yelled as she held her boyfriend's face. "Please don't leave me!" But her boyfriend's face had become pale and his body became lifeless._

 _"No!" the girl screamed as she clutch her boyfriend's corpse and tears continously fell from her eyes._

 _Still within a distance from the dreadful scene was the young man who stopped in his tracks as the agonizing scream of the girl rang in his ears. He bit his lips and pulled out his communicator. "Reporting to G-MEN HQ, target has been eliminated. Item has been extracted. Mission complete." He reported._

* * *

A year and a half had passed since CHAOS began their worldwide campaign, the world was now plunged in chaos. Kanto and Johto were suffering from lack of supply and constant bombings, Hoenn is suffering from abnormal weather patterns and attacks on their mountain regions, Sinnoh is facing attacks from their sea territories and shipments, Unova is suffering from a huge migration crisis as the northern region is slowly being consumed by ice, Kalos faces a lack of supply, bombings and aerial combat over the territories of the coastal and mountainous regions of Kalos. The Orange and Seviil Islands have faced relentless assualts from the evil organization. All the regions were repelling the growing threat of CHAOS but over the course of a year and a half the evil organization have slowly become stronger than ever. Oddly though even if Green Valley Heights University was the first place to be attacked they haven't targeted the university again.

For the students that remained in the university it hasn't been an easy year. The hardships of adjusting to a brand new life and with the fact that they are also on the line of fire of CHAOS' campaign required them to be on full alert should CHAOS return.

"Okay, whenever you're ready!" Professor Juniper said through the PA while overlooking an indoor battlefield with two girls inside. The two girls gave a thumbs-up sign and the Professor Juniper nodded. "Alright then!"

The professor then started typing something on the keyboard and suddenly the battlefield transformed into a forest field. The suits the two girls were wearing lit up a color blue. "Leaf Green and Misty Waterflower your battle starts now!" Professor Juniper declared and a buzzer buzzed in.

"I'll start this party Leaf!" Misty grinned as she sent out a Starmie and a pair of star shaped chakrams. Misty's Starmie then immediately unleashed a torrent of water and Misty followed by throwing her chakrams.

"That's so you Misty." Leaf smiled as she sent out her Mismaguis and pulled out a long sword. The ghost pokemon then generated a field of electricity that clashed with Starmie's attack and deflected the pair of chakrams back to Misty.

"Yahoo!" Misty cheered as she twirled her chakrams drawing in water from Starmie's attack. "Take this!" The orange haired girl then threw her chakrams and went through Mismaguis' shock field and made a clean hit to the ghost pokemon.

However as soon as the ghost pokemon fell to the ground it dissolve into gastly particles. "Hah!" Leaf yelled as she drove her long sword towards Misty but she swiftly dodged the attack.

"Starmie Hyper Beam!" Misty commanded her pokemon, to the brunette's surprise she noticed that the sea star pokemon had camouflaged itself among the rocks in the surrounding area and took of its disguise just as its trainer commanded to attack.

"Mismaguis!" Leaf called for her pokemon just in time for it to generate a protective shield to counter the monstrous beam of energy Starmie had unleashed.

"Hiya!" Misty roared as she appeared from behind Leaf and swung her legs to kick Leaf and send her hurling towards the trees.

"Aack!" Leaf flinched as she felt the pain in her stomach but she didn't let this pain distract her from the battle.. "Mismaguis Ominous Wind!"

Mismaguis then unleashed a violent and ghostly wind that caught Misty and sent her whirling towards the sky. "No!" Misty groaned as she was tossed to the sky by the winds.

"I've got you now!" Leaf yelled as she jumped back from the trees and aimed her long sword to Misty who was falling from the sky.

"Come to me my Chakrams!" Misty chanted and her weapon and returned to her just in time to block Leaf's sword. Misty quickly over powered the brunette to send her towards the ground but Mismaguis used its powers to give its trainer a safe landing.

"Thanks Mismaguis!" Leaf smiled while patting the ghost pokemon and it responded with a nod. Misty then landed on the ground and Starmie was quick to return to its trainer. "Now it's my turn!"

Leaf then raised her long sword and energy began to circulate on the blade. Her Mismaguis also began sending energy towards the blade. "Let's go!" Leaf yelled as she charged forward and her long sword was now engulfed in mystical leaves filled with ominous energy. "Blow through!"

The brunette unleashed her sword's energy creating a beam of power. "Hah!" Misty yelled as she placed her twin chakrams before her and started twirling them rapidly and water quickly gathered around it creating a barrier of water.

Leaf's attack clashed with Misty's water barrier with neither of the two giving in. "How'd you like that!" Misty taunted.

"Damn it!" Leaf cursed as she struggled to push back Misty's defense.

Suddenly the brunette felt a rush of energy coming from behind her. "What the?!" Leaf gasped as Misty's Starmie suddenly emerged from the grass and its core was radiating a huge amount of energy. "When did?!" Leaf then recalled in her mind when Misty generated her water barrier, she didn't use her Starmie to create the barrier so she must have ordered it sneak behind her.

"Sorry Leaf but this battle is mine! Hyper Beam!" Misty commanded her pokemon and it unleashed a power beam that blasted through Leaf and her Mismaguis.

"Ack!" Leaf groaned in pain as she felt her stomach was blown away by the beam. Leaf fell to the ground covered in wounds and her Mismaguis followed.

A buzzer buzzed in. "The battle is over! Misty Waterflower is the winner!" Professor Juniper announced through the PA. The forest scenery then vanished and the wounds on Leaf vanished as well and the brunette was able to stand on her feet and return her pokemon.

"Woo, even if its a simulator it really does hurt." Leaf commented as she rubbed her stomach.

"Sorry Leaf." Misty apologized as she stuck her tongue out.

"No worries Misty but next time for sure I'm going to take you down." Leaf smiled as the two of them hug it out.

Professor Juniper then came in followed by Gary, Lyra and Ethan. "A splendid showdown girls." Professor Juniper complimented the two girls. "Misty keep improving and Leaf you need to be more aware of your surroundings."

"I will." Leaf smiled on the professors recommendations. The professor then departed from the group of teens and left the room.

"Yo Leafy do you still have some energy?" Gary asked as he casually placed his arm over Leaf's shoulder. "I'd like to take you on."

"Unfortunately for you I don't." Leaf swiftly replied as she took a step sideward to free herself from Gary's arm.

"Why do you still reject me Leafy?" Gary playfully asked as he played with the brunette's hair. "I figured after spending one year with me you would have gotten used with my arm."

"It's because there are more pressing matters to take care off than the likes of you." Leaf coldly said while putting up a smile.

"Ouch, you didn't even sugarcoat it Leafy." Gary chuckled.

Ethan and Lyra stood there as the two childhood friends continued there chat. "It still kind of bugs me that their not arguing that much anymore." Lyra pointed out Ethan agreed with her.

"What was that you two?" Leaf asked as she noticed the two gossiping about them.

"Oh it's just that you two have become so comfortable with one another." Ethan admitted without hesitation with a smile.

"It makes us wonder if there's something going on with you two." Lyra teased with a girlish grin.

"This again, I tokd you guys were not in a relationship." Leaf denied as she rolled her eyes and placed one hand on her hip.

"Yeah and if we were I would do this." Gary said as he quickly placed his arm over Leaf's shoulder and brought her close to him.

"Waah, stop it Oak this isn't funny!" Leaf protested as she tried to break free from Gary's arm.

"Fine." Gary sighed as he took his arm off the brunette which looked odd to Ethan and Lyra. "You happy Leafy?"

"Hmph, quite so." Leaf said as she crossed her arms. "Anyway I heard May and Drew are also having a duel, we should go check it out."

"Sounds good." Gary agreed to Leaf's suggestion and the two of them took off.

Ethan and Lyra were left pondering on the change on Leaf and Gary's relationship. "It really is quite weird for Gary to agree to stop flirting with Leaf." Lyra pointed out.

"Also the number of times Leaf slaps Gary from flirting with her has decreased as well." Ethan added.

"Hey are you guys talking about us?!" Leaf yelled as she and Gary were already near the exit.

"No we weren't!" Lyra yelled back as she and Ethan headed towards the two.

* * *

"Hah!" May yelled as she blasted through a flurry of leaves, thorns and petals with her fiery sword.

The battlefield was a gorgeous scene. A beautiful grassland filled with flowers, beautiful trees and a pond. The leaves of the trees on the arena was falling that made the arena the most serene looking place ever.

Drew smirked as he jumped towards a tree and did numerous slashes with his rapier and thorns emerged from the ground. "How's that?" Drew smirked as he flipped his hair.

The thorns came at May and the brunette slashed it through with a wave of flames. "Caught you!" May grinned as she swiftly charged towards Drew and the green haired male readied himself for a clash of their weapons.

The two blades clashed with one another and caused a shockwave of burning petals to emerge which looked rather beautiful. "Not bad." Drew said as he raised an eyebrow on May's efforts. "But I'm one step ahead of you."

Thorns emerged beneath May and the brunette was pierced through her sides but she managed to block the thorn that was aimed towards her chest. "You dirty little rat." May flinched on the pain. "My turn!"

May then did five continuous slashes with her sword that formed a star made out of flames. "Burst!" May yelled as the star burst into raining comet like flames towards Drew.

"Cute." Drew chuckled as he quickly raised his rapier and a fair amount of energy generated on the rapier causing a vortex of petals, thorns and leaves to encircle the grasshead.

The falling flame comets crashed on the vortex but it wasn't able to fully penetrate the vortex due to the vass amount of layers of leaves, petals and thorns comprising it. "I'll finish you right now!" May yelled as her sword began radiating an intense heat.

"That's my line!" Drew yelled as he once again flipped his air and charged his rapier with more energy.

Simultaneously the two opponents charged towards one another and did one swift swing that sent a massive shockwave that blasted the falling petals and leaves from the two. After the shockwave ended several burning petals fell to the ground. May and Drew were both sighing heavily. "This sucks..." Both of them said with a smile before the two of them collapsed on the ground with a massive slash mark across their body.

"The battle between Drew Hayden and May Maple has ended in a draw." Their instructor announced through the PA. "Battle simulation ending."

The beautiful scenery vanished in an instant and the slash marks in Drew and May vanished and the two regained consciousness. "Another draw..." May sighed.

"Well if you want you could always let me win." Drew suggested as he flipped his hair.

"Fat chance grasshead." May quickly rejected the idea as the two of them proceeded on exiting the battlefield. "I'd rather eat a raw Magikarp than let you win."

"Hmph, well then you better prepare on eating that Magikarp because I'll definitely beat you next time." Drew boasted.

"Oh they're finished!" Lyra pointed out as she along with Leaf, Gary, Misty and Ethan had arrive just as May and Drew had exited the battlefield.

"Eh, what are you guys doing here?" May asked.

"We wanted to watch you guys battle." Lyra answered. "But it appears you guys are already done."

"So who won?" Misty asked.

"Do you even need to ask? It was obviously me." Drew smirked as he flicked his hair.

"Excuse me? I believe it was me who won." May protested the grassheads claim of winning though it would appear the two refused to reveal the truth that the battle ended in a draw.

May's protest ignited an arguement between the two. "So who really won?" Leaf asked with a confused look.

"Me!" Drew and May claimed in unison.

"I give up." Leaf sighed.

"What are we going to do now?" Misty asked with a bored look.

"Hmm, you know I think Paul has an exhibition match coming up." Drew informed the group.

"Ehh, he does?" Leaf was shocked on what Drew said.

"Yeah, apparently he's been winning so many battle simulations that one of the professors challenged him." Gary added.

"Whoah that's big." Lyra said in amazement.

"And how do you guys know about this?" Leaf asked for clarfications. "I hardly see Paul talk to you guys, he hardly even talks to any of us actually."

"I overheard it from a bunch of professors." Drew answered the brunette's question.

"I see." Leaf accepted Drew's answer. "Well guys, what do you think?"

"I guess it would be fun to watch Paul fight, I haven't really seen him battle yet anyway." May answered. The others agreed with May and the group agreed upon watching Paul's exhibition match.

* * *

The sliding doors opened automatically with Leaf and the others running through it. "Woo, we made it!" Gary exclaimed as he viewed the scene in front of him. It was a dome that looked similar to a collosseum with the seats circling around the battlefield that was seperated by a thick glass.

"Looks like it's just about to start." May pointed out as the lights in the arena started going down and the arena lit up with a lot of lights.

On the arena was Paul against Professor Watson, a rather chubby old man with a beard wearing a lab coat and underneath was a brown sweatshirt. "Ho ho ho show me your burning blood young man." Watson chuckled as he readied himself.

Paul gave no reply to Watson's word and simply readied his stance.

"The exhibition match between Paul Shnji and Professor Watson will now begin!" An announcer began. "In exhibition matches, we will not generate a virtual arena instead we will use this plain battle arena while the battle simulation engine will still be functioning."

A buzzer then buzzed in and all eyes of the students watching fell to the two opponents.

"Come at me lad!" Watson taunted as he sent out his Manectric and pulled out an electrically charged bazooka that was rather large for someone of his age to be carrying.

Paul didn't utter any words of response and fully focused his sights on Watson. "Frenzy Plant!" Paul ordered as he sent out his Torterra that summoned a barrage of monstrous roots and thorns aimed at Manectric.

"Hah, Manectric break through it!" Watson chuckled as he shot a beam of energy from his bazooka and Manectric jumped inside it. The electric pokemon engulfed itself in the energy and blast through the wave of roots. "How'd you like that?!"

The cloud of dust parted with Paul suddenly charging straight towards Watson. The purple haired youth then equipped a pair of hardened brass knuckles with spikes at the end of it. "Let's go!" Paul yelled as he slammed his fist on the ground and the ground before Watson shattered with Paul's Torterra charging forward.

"Not so fast!" Watson yelled as he swiftly launched a blast from his bazooka that stopped Torterra from his charge. "Now it's my turn!"

"Tch, damn it!" Paul cursed as he swiftly retreated to a safe distance as the old man began charging his bazooka.

"Manectric Thunder now!" Watson ordered his pokemon and his Manectric unleashed a massive wave of thunder followed by Watson launching a massive beam of energy.

"Oh, Paul is cornered! A thunder attack from all directions and a beam of energy right at his heels!" The announcer yelled in amazement. "Could this decide it all?!"

"Torterra Frenzy Plant then Earth Power." Paul ordered his pokemon. Torterra began unleashing the monstrous roots and thorns then unleashed a huge amount of energy on the ground. The ground surrounding Paul erupted with hot boiling magma.

The wave of thunder was blocked by the falling debris and erupting magma while Watson's energy beam was blocked by the many roots and thorns protecting Paul. "He is quite astonishing." Watson commented. "To think of a defense on a short amount of time is impressive."

Out of nowhere the shield of roots and thorns shattered with Paul riding on his Torterra emerging from it. "I'll be finishing this right now!" Paul yelled as his Torterra charged at Watson.

"Quickly Manectric take Torterra down!" Watson ordered as he began charging his bazooka.

Manectric then jumped from behind Paul. "Like I'd let you." Paul said as he gave a devastating punch of explosive energy to Manectric that sent the electric pokemon flying.

"How can this be? To have that much strength?!" Watson was completely shocked on how Paul managed to take down his Manectric in one blow.

"Torterra Energy Ball!" Paul yelled and his pokemon opened its mouth and charged up a ball of energy.

"I'll take you down with this!" Watson shouted as he fired an massive ball of energy.

Paul noticed this and suddenly grabbed the ball of energy from Torterra's mouth. He clutched the ball of enegy tightly and his brass knuckles glowed and the ball of energy suddenly grew bigger. "Take this!" Paul yelled as he threw the ball of energy towards the massive ball of energy from Watson.

The two balls of energy collided and clashed with one another. Suddenly Paul's energy ball let out a powerful shockwave that pushed back Watson's energy ball. "What the?!" Watson gasped as his energy ball was now charging towards him. "Hmph, well played lad." The ball of energy exploded and sent Watson rolling towards the ground badly beaten by his own attack.

"W-Watson has been defeated!" The announcer yelled in amazement along with a sense of shock. "Paul Shinji has defeated Professor Watson and has won the exhibition match!"

The crowd of student roared with applause and cheers. "Man, he's very strong." Ethan commented while applauding.

"Of course he is, I mean he trains a lot!" Lyra pointed out.

"That's what he's been doing over this past year." Leaf said. "Ever since Dawn left he's become so much more isolated that the first day we met him."

"Dang I wonder how he's hanging on over there." Gary wondered as the group looked at Paul from the stands. Despite winning the match he showed no signs of joy, only his usual cold stare.

* * *

From another side of the stands was Rosa watching from near the exit. The brunette was later joined by a young man with blonde haired mixed with green highlights and his hair had a fair amount of hair gel on it. "He's come rather far from just punching aimlessly." the young blonde commented.

"Do you really have to keep up with that kind of image Curtis?" Rosa asked as she scanned the blonde in front of her. His clothes were rather over the top as well as a set of headphones on him.

"I keep telling you Rosa call me Christoph. I needed to change my image and name so I can continue working undercover." Curtis replied. "It's not like I actually like to wear these kinds of clothes and put on so much hair products."

"Okay, okay whatever you say Christoph." Rosa giggled and rolled her eyes as she mentioned Curtis' new alias.

"So how you holding up right now?" Christoph asked.

"I'm fine I mean I've been winning my fair share of battle simulations and I'm good with my studies." Rosa replied with a smile. "Other than those things I'm feeling good."

"That's nice to hear." Christoph smiled. "I mean I don't have much time like last year to hang out with you since things in HQ have become rather hectic."

"I know that don't worry about it." Rosa assured the blonde boy. The brunette then gazed at the ceiling of the dome. "So any news on Hugh's whereabouts?"

"No, even with the large amount of attacks there haven't been any reports or sightings of him." Christoph replied. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Rosa smiled as she turned and faced Christoph. "As long as I don't hear anything about him being found dead is fine with me."

"Don't worry Rosa, if I see or hear anything about him I'll come running straight towards you." Christoph assured the brunette and patted her head. "I promise we'll get him back."

"Thanks Curtis." Rosa smiled.

"I told you to call me Christoph." Christoph reminded the brunette,

"Oh right!" Rosa giggled.

The two shared a brief moment of silence until a bunch of girls suddenly popped from behind Christoph. "Aaah, there you are Christoph!" a girl screamed.

"Christoph let's go play~" another girl chimed in.

"We have been looking all over for you." another girl claimed.

"Oh uhh were you now?" Christoph asked as he scratched his head and looked to his side expecting to see Rosa but instead she was already headed towards the exit. "Ehh?"

The brunette stuck her tongue out and shot a piece sign before completely leaving Christoph with the group of girls surrounding him. "That's the bed you made Curtis and now you'll have to sleep on it." Rosa laughed as she departed from the dome.

* * *

 **Meanwhile somehwere...**

A dark room filled with monitors with one single person appearing on it and was wearing the CHAOS insignia proudly on his clothes. Before the monitors was a large round table where it would seem that there were twelve seats present but only eight were occupied leaving four seats vacant. "Colress what are the results of your experiments on the project?" the boss asked as he turned to Colress who then stood up with confidence.

"It went according to my calculations boss." Colress smirked as he reported his findings. "I have already begun the mass production in preparation for the next phase."

"Good." the boss smirked on the results. "Speaking of the next phase what is the status on our campaign on the island regions?"

A person from the eight stood up." Boss our campaign in the Orange and Seviil Islands are going in our favor." He reported proudly. "We have laid waste on their cities so much that the government is probably itching to surrender."

"Good, the fall of the island regions is the key for our next phase." the boss smirked and the person who reported the results sat.

"If you want to proceed to the next phase so quickly boss then we could deploy the main force to the Orange and Seviil Islands." another man suggested while sitting casually on his chair. "That might make you sleep better huh boss?"

The other seven then had an intrigued look on their face and they all looked at their boss on the monitor who had a sinister smirk all over his face. "Brilliant idea." the boss praised. "Very well then deploy our main force to the Orange and Seviil Islands."

"The dawn of the golden age of the era of chaos has begun!" the boss proclaimed and the eight bowed before him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yay, I finished it! Wohoo! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this and I hope you'll continue reading this fanfic! Thanks for reading guys! Remember to leave a review once finished reading it!**

 **-BlueNight2199**


	2. Chapter 2: Spark of Reprisal

**Chapter 2: Spark of Reprisal**

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone! BlueNight2199 here finally giving you chapter 2. Sorry for the rather long delay I had just finish school and now I am free! Hooray! Anyway I hope you enjoy reading the chapter. :)**

 **R &R**

 **Disclaimer** **:** **I don't own pokemon**

* * *

Sounds of high heels footsteps echoed along a hallway filled with chandeliers and marble flooring. The light of the chandeliers reflected on the stain glass windows along the hallway setting a colorful tone. Cynthia was walking quickly and her coat was fluttering by the her pace. Her face had a disgruntled look written all over it.

The blonde woman then reached the end of the hallway where a large door was. Cynthia then pushed through the doors and stormed inside. "What is the meaning of this?!" Cynthia asked as she blasted through the doors with much ferocity entering a room where there was a round table with several monitors on the walls.

"Ah, Cynthia so glad you could make it." Steven welcomed the blonde woman who sat on the most prominent chair around the table.

"Spare me the formalities Steven." Cynthia swiftly said as she sat on her chair. "What in the world is going on?!"

"I'm sure you're aware on how the attacks on the Orange and Seviil Islands have become more frequent recently..." Steven said as he began typing something on the keyboar. "We've received an emergency message from the heads of the island regions."

A hologram appeared at the center of the round table and started projecting the video message.

 _-MESSAGE START-_

 _"Help! We need help! This is Lorelei of the Seviil Islands requesting immediate aid!" A woman who had red hair and a pair of glasses appeared in the hologram._

 _"This is Drake of the Orange Islands please we can't possibly hold off this kind of an invasion. We need reinforcements!" a man with black hair and large physique who's beside Lorelei added._

 _"Lady Lorelei CHAOS has seized Islands Three, Two and One!" An informant said as he ran towards Lorelei._

 _"What?!" Lorelei gasped in shock. "At this rate they'll reach Four Island..."_

 _"Sir Drake they've broken through our sea barricade and are landing on the beach!" another informant said._

 _"No way how is that even possible?!" Drake said in disbelief. "It's like they mobilized their entire force on us."_

 _A cluster of information kept going on and on as informants continued relaying information to the two leaders. "This isn't going well!" Drake turned to the screen. "We need your help! We won't last any longer at this rate."_

 _"We will do everything we can until your people arrive." Lorelei added. "Get your people on over here before it's too late! I hope this message reaches you guys over there."_

 _-MESSAGE END-_

The room went silent for a short moment. "Steven how on earth did we not notice CHAOS' force approaching the islands?!" Cynthia asked.

"My guess is that CHAOS has employed new tech into their arsenal." Steven replied to the blonde woman's question.

"Makes sense, I mean a year ago they already possessed weapons from the GENES Project." a woman sporting a set of headphones and long black hair as well as wearing red shades and a blue dress covered by a yellow fur coat. "It was only a matter of time before they came up with incredible stealth tech."

"We turned a blind eye on CHAOS' technology capability and this is the result to that." a man with black hair wearing a lab coat. "This all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself Professor Sycamore." Elesa pointed out while playing with her hair. "We do have something that we could utilize for this dilemma we are in."

"Where are you getting at Elesa?" Cynthia asked with a raised eyebrow as if she can already sense what Elesa's thinking.

"Your little student cadets Cynthia." Elesa said as she turned to face Cynthia. "We placed all of our resources on them for about a year and half, I think it's high time we see the results of their training."

A lot of chatter covered the room. A bunch of people were whispering and nodding to one another while others had faces that meant that they don't like the suggestion.

"What? Do you mean to deploy the students to the front lines?!" Cynthia asked as she stood up from her chair.

"That is why we called you here Cynthia. This is a matter of utmost importance that needs to be decided upon." Steven replied with a serious tone. "What is your say on this matter?"

"I'm against it!" Cynthia quickly replied. "They're not ready. Sure we have taught them of our ways but bringing them to the front lines is to big of a risk for their lives."

"But they already know this kind of thing would happen eventually." Elesa interfered. "They already know that their life would be in a balance beam the moment they chose to stay."

"Even so I believe that it's not the right time." Cynthia continued to reason out on not to deploy the students. "Send me out there instead, I'll lead my own force to liberate the islands."

"I'm afraid that's not possible Cynthia." Elesa rejected Cynthia's proposal. "Even if we did send you there we cannot anticipate the scale of CHAOS' forces."

"Elesa's right, what if they had something up their sleeves, we could lose you right off the bat." Steven agreed to Elesa's reasoning. "Would you still go their knowing death is the only one that awaits you there?

"To prevent the loss of more of my students lives I'll still go regardless of any secret weapon." Cynthia replied as she turned to Steven. "I'm telling you now Steven it's still to early for them."

"Steven this why we built that facility in the first place. It was for things like this." Elesa said to the silver haired man. "If you're so concerned about Cynthia then why don't you let her lead the students herself."

"Elesa! You're seriously pushing for the students lives to be in danger!" Cynthia yelled to Elesa.

"I am not! I'm just concerned for all the good people that are in the Orange and Seviil Islands." Elesa retorted as she finally stood up from her chair and the two women looked at each other with such intense conviction in their eyes. Neither of the two would budge from their position on the matter.

"Boss, since they can't fall to a decision it all comes down to your decision." Professor Sycamore informed.

Elesa and Cynthia then looked at Steven who was in hard thought. Two ladies standing on two different fronts on how should they stop CHAOS' campaign. After about a minute Steven opened his eyes signalling he had come to a decision.

* * *

"Mmmm" Leaf cozily yawned as she shriveled herself into a ball while cuddling her pillow.

"Hey hey wake up!" a familiar voice rang in the brunette's ear.

Leaf ignored the voice and just snuggled her pillow even more.

"Hey don't ignore me, I know you're awake!" the familiar voice insisted. "Come on now wake up."

Leaf then felt a finger touch her cheek, the person who was trying to wake her up was quite insistent. "Just one more hour mmm..." Leaf said.

The person however paid no attention to what Leaf said and continued poking her cheek. "I'm not stopping until you wake up Leafy."

Right on cue the sleeping brunette woke up and grabbed the poking finger and dug her finger nails deeply on it. "And just who gave you permission to enter this room?" Leaf asked in a threatening tone as it was none other than Gary Oak who was trying to wake her up.

"Good morning Leafy." Gary greeted the awoken brunette with a smile.

"What's so good about the morning?!" Leaf asked as she let go of Gary's finger and finally got up from her bed. "Thanks to you my sleep is ruined."

"Sorry but you need to get up now if you don't want your breakfast to go cold." Gary informed her as he opened up the curtains of her room causing the sunlight to shine in her room. "So we better head down now."

"Ugh, alright alright I'm going down." Leaf grunted as she shielded her eyes from the sunlight and started moving out her room with Gary on her tail.

The two of them then reached the dining room where Ethan was eating his breakfast and Lyra had just came from the kitchen holding their breakfast.. "Morning Leaf." Lyra greeted her friend who had just placed their meals on the table while wearing an apron.

"Morning!" Ethan greeted between chews on his food.

"Morning..." Leaf greeted back while rubbing her eyes as she took her seat. "By the way where's May?"

"She's still out doing her morning jogging routine." Lyra replied as she sat beside her. "I was going to wake you up but Gary volunteered to do it instead."

Leaf then looked at Gary who was busy eating his food. Gary then noticed this and stopped. "You should be grateful that I decided to wake you up otherwise you'd be eating all alone." Gary smirked in a mocking tone.

"Oh I'm so grateful for my knight and shining armor to wake me up!"Leaf sarcastically cheered like an annoying fan girl. "Anything else Oak?" The brunette then returned to her usual demeanor.

"How about a kiss?" Gary proposed with a smirk.

A scene then flashed before Leaf's eyes, it was the time when Gary almost kissed her. Remembering that memory made her shudder but she restrained herself from showing any kind of uneasiness in front of Gary. Leaf then raised an eye brow and gave a rather smug look to make her look confident and tough. "I'm sure you'd like that wouldn't you?" Leaf asked.

"Hahahaha well if you want to give it to me now, I'm waiting." Gary laughed.

"Then I'll keep you waiting because as you can see I'm eating." Leaf said as she continued eating her meal.

"So you're saying is when you're done you're going to kiss me then?" Gary playfully asked as he leaned a bit closer to Leaf.

"I can't believe your not getting the message, my point is I'm not going to kiss you ever." Leaf repeated the last word she said. "EVER!"

Gary retreated back to his seat and smirked. "I might just make you eat your words Leafy." The group then heard the front door open.

"Oh you're awake Leaf!" May's voice came from the archway that divided the dining room and the lobby of the dorm. The brunette had a towel over her shoulder while she had sweat over most of her body. "Morning!"

"Morning to you too May." Leaf greeted May as she took her seat.

"Lyra bring out the food already I'm starving from my run!" May exclaimed as she sank in her chair.

"That's why you're not getting any results from your jogging May." Drew then appeared on the archway as he was wiping some sweat on his forehead. "And would it kill you to at least wait for me where we're jogging?"

"I don't have time to wait for you when I know my breakfast is waiting for me." May retorted. "Besides jogging fast will surely make the food taste better."

"It almost sounded like your goal for your jogging routine is to empty your stomach for breakfast." Drew pointed out as he took his seat.

"Here you go you two." Lyra smiled as she placed both of their dishes on the table.

"Alright!" May cheered as both her and Drew proceeded on eating their meals.

"Oh hey did you know the headmistress departed yesterday for a meeting with the heads of the G-MEN?" Lyra brought up the topic on the dining table.

"Hmm, where did you hear that from?" Drew asked as the topic caught his interest.

"I overheard it from some of the professor's while I passed through the faculty yesterday." Lyra replied.

"Seriously Lyra that eavesdropping nature of yours can get you in trouble." Ethan pointed out as he stretched his arms.

"Agreed, it's kind of a bad habit." Leaf agreed.

"Well it's not like I wanted to hear it." Lyra chuckled while scratching her head.

After finishing their respective meals the group then cleaned up their dishes and began to head out to their respective places on their day-off from training and studies.

* * *

"Wow." May gazed at the pastries that were being displayed in a bake shop. "I want one..."

"May you've already had breakfast. I'd say you should save the pastry for another day." Leaf chuckled as she, May, Drew and Gary were walking on the streets of the campus.

"Aww but I want one!" May whined as the four of them passed the bake shop. The group then came by a flower shop that had a huge variation of flowers displayed.

"There beautiful." Leaf admired the many flowers that almost looked like a stain glass window because of the many colors of the flowers.

"Is this where you get your flowers Drew?" Gary asked. "Or more or less your roses for May."

"It's one of the places..." Drew replied as he examined a rose.

"Hmm, speaking of roses I haven't seen Rosa since this morning." Leaf pointed out.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Paul around the dorm lately." May added. "Well not that it's no longer odd for Paul to not be around the dorm anymore."

"Figures those two would change, they're the ones who were hit by the invasion the most." Drew said. "Rosa lost Hugh and Paul lost Barry and in a way Dawn as well"

"What about that blonde guy from the G-MEN that saved you guys? Curtis was it?" Gary asked as the group continued their walk.

"Rosa told me he had to go since his identity was compromised." May explained. "So basically she also lost her second one."

"But lately I've spotted her hanging out with this new guy. Blonde hair that looks similar to that Curtis'." Gary pointed out.

While the four of them continued talking about Rosa they then suddenly bumped into Rosa and Christoph. "Oh hey guys!" Rosa greeted the four.

"Rosa, hey fancy meeting you here!" May greeted back.

"Do you think she heard us talking about her?" Gary whispered to Drew.

"I don't know, hopefully she didn't." Drew whispered back.

"Hmm, what are you two boys talking back there?" Rosa noticed the two boys whispering behind Leaf and May.

"Uhh, just guy stuff." Gary assured the brunette.

"Oh nevermind." Rosa grinned and then she noticed she hadn't properly introduced _Christoph_ to them. "Oh guys, I'd like to you guys to meet my friend Christoph."

"Hi nice to meet you all, I've heard so much about you guys from Rosa." Christoph greeted with a smile as she gestured for a handshake.

Leaf and Gary accepted the handshake. "Nice to meet you too." Both of them greeted and introduced themselves.

However May and Drew didn't join in on the handshake as they gave off an odd stare towards Christoph. "Uhh, is there something on my face?" Christoph asked the two.

"Oh sorry it's nothing. Nice to meet you as well." May snapped out from his stare and proceeded to handshake with Christoph and Drew followed as well.

"Anyways, what are you two up to?" Leaf asked.

"Us? We're just going around browsing shops and to see if we like any." Rosa answered Leaf's question.

"So man what course where were you, I think I never saw your face around last year." Gary then suddenly asked Christoph all of a sudden.

Rosa and Christoph were then shocked on Gary's sudden question. Rosa looked at Christoph's face to see if he was getting nervous. "Oh, I was in the breeding course. I rarely left my dorm back then." Christoph calmly replied to Gary's question. Inside Rosa she had a sigh of relief. Surely Christoph should have planned an excuse for those kinds of questions.

"Hmm, makes sense." Gary said as he nodded on Christoph's answer.

The group found themselves chatting for a couple of minutes on the streets as Rosa made it possible for the four to get acquainted with Christoph. "Well that was a nice chat." Christoph commented on their talk.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I talked this long with you guys." Rosa added with a smile.

"It was nice getting to now you a little Christoph." May informed the blonde with a pat in the back.

"Oh, it's my pleasure May." Christoph said to the brunette. The blonde then noticed a couple of girls near them whom he recognize as one of his so called fangirls. He tried to get Rosa's attention quietly but it was futile.

"Omigosh! It's Christoph!" a girl squealed like a Zubat flying out of it's cave at night. Just as she finished her squealing the other girls noticed Christoph as well and began their charge.

"Damn it! It's great knowing you guys but I've got to run now!" Christoph bid his farewell before running off while the fan girls were hot on his tail.

"Is that normal?" Leaf asked Rosa.

"Yes." Rosa admitted rather embarrassingly. "I'll have to find him now, see ya guys!" Rosa then departed and chased after Christoph.

"Hmm, who knew that Christoph guy was actually that popular." May commented.

"How come that doesn't happen to me!" Gary jokingly whined as he placed his arm over Leaf's shoulder. "Leafy give me some love!"

"Quit it already, your shoulder is too heavy!" Leaf complained.

"Aren't you used to it yet?" Gary whispered to her ear which made her go red.

"You freaking jerk!" Leaf yelled as she pushed Gary off of her shoulder. "The reason why you're not being chased is because your a disgusting freak!"

Leaf then stormed off and walked rather fast. "Aww, come on Leaf. I'm sorry!" Gary chased after Leaf as he tried to apologize for his actions.

"Oh those two." May laughed as she then proceeded to follow the two, but she then noticed that Drew was brooding on something. "Drew..."

"May you noticed it too right?" Drew asked the brunette in which she replied with a nod.

"Yeah, if that Christoph guy is suppose to be popular with the girls then shouldn't we have at least known about him a year ago..." May stated her deduction on the matter.

"Also he's somehow similar to the Curtis guy. They both share one main thing and that is being close with Rosa." Drew added to May's statement.

"Do you think it's possible for him taking up a new identity to hide his G-MEN status?" May asked.

"That's possible but we can't say for sure." Drew replied.

"Well as long as he's keeping Rosa company I'm fine with him." May said as she looked at the way where Rosa and Christoph went.

"Yeah, I agree with you on that." Drew agreed to May.

"Hey you two what are you dozing off over there?! We need to go!" Leaf yelled from across the street.

"Sorry!" May apologized as the she and Drew proceeded to catch up to Gary and Leaf.

Just when the two caught up with Gary and Leaf a bell rang. The sound of the bell rang from all over the place. "Attention! All students please head to the Grand Hall for an important meeting!" a voice announced that rang on the streets of the campus. "Attention! All students please head to the Grand Hall for an important meeting!"

"What?! Like right now?!" May asked for clarification. "What's the big deal?!"

"Maybe it's about the headmistress' meeting with the G-MEN heads." Leaf suggested.

"Oh yeah, Lyra did mention the headmistress went to a meeting." Drew remembered Lyra's statement from earlier.

"So we should probably head on over there now." Gary proposed to the three.

"Aww, do we have to?" May whined. "I wanted to walk around the campus some more."

"Perhaps some other time." Leaf chuckled to May as the four of them headed towards the Grand Mall along with some students who were exiting the buildings they were in.

* * *

After an hour when the announcement for the students to gather at the Grand Hall all off the students have gathered inside the gigantic hall. Although it wasn't as many as a year and half ago when the hall was used as an evacuation spot but many students decided to remain and fight. Chatter covered the hall where the students speculated on why they were called.

"Why did they call us unexpectedly?"

"Aww, and just when I almost had Christoph!"

"Is that all you care about?"

"Well umm not really..."

A spotlight then lit up and the light moved towards the podium. On the wing of the stage a woman with long black hair walked towards the podium with grace, elegance and poise.

"Huh, who's that?"

"Where's the headmistress?"

"Hey isn't that..."

The woman tapped on the microphone and began her speech. "Good Morning students I'm sure you're all wondering why all of you were unexpectedly called here this morning." the woman began. "But first let me introduce myself, I am a member of the G-MEN High Council and also known as the Sparkling Beacon of Nimbasa City, Elesa!"

Gasps filled the hall, the students reacted in so many ways when Elesa revealed herself to the student body.

"Omigosh! It's thee Elesa!"

"Are you serious?!"

"No way, she's even more beautiful up close!"

"Ahem, now back to our real business. I'm sure you're wondering why am I here and not Cynthia." Elesa continued. "As you all now, the Seviil and Orange Isles have been invaded by CHAOS, because of that Cynthia was sent to lead the front lines and aid in the liberation."

"Whoah, the headmistress leading the front lines?!"

"That's really something!"

"So is Elesa going to take over while the headmistress is gone?"

"So now you're wondering what becomes of you, well I have the answer to that." Elesa reached the pinnacle of her speech. "In accordance to a direct order from the head of the G-MEN, all students of Green Valley Heights University will be deployed to various locations in the Seviil and Orange Isles to aid in the liberation of the islands."

As if someone dropped a bomb on the hall the students were shocked and terrified on the news Elesa had brought.

"You're joking..."

"Is that for fucking real?!"

"No way!"

"We're getting actual life and death combat?!"

"All of you will be sent to different locations around the island regions to either protect or fight. Though of course the main force which Cynthia is leading will do most of the fighting it is imperative for all you to have first hand experience on that what CHAOS has brought to the regions." Cynthia continued on with her speech. "If you're concerned for your safety fret not because the main force will also be looking out for you as per Cynthia's request."

"This is huge..."

"Is there really no other choice?

"You must realize that even if Cynthia's forces are battling CHAOS it is not enough to liberate the islands." Elesa said as she then banged on the podium as her voice turned serious. "I know all of you suffered a year and half ago, now is the time to take a shot at CHAOS yourselves! Bring the hammer of reprisal to their black hearts!"

"She's right..."

"I have to avenge all of them!"

The students who were initially reluctant to the mission suddenly had a fire lit in their hearts by Elesa's rousing speech. Her words seems to have ignited their conviction and mind to fight. "This your chance to protect the ones you love!" Elesa added. "Your friends, families and loved ones! Take this opportunity to strike CHAOS down.

Elesa was then meet with a huge roar of cheer. "All of you will be departing tomorrow morning. By tonight you will receive your unit assignments and where will you be deployed." Elesa informed the group on a few points. "So have a good night rest, prepare yourselves for tomorrow to throw the hammer of retribution to CHAOS!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Yancy gazed from the window of a large tower. She gazed at the sky where she could see blast smokes and explosions. She chuckled and turned her back around and had the curtains go down on the window. "Teehee hook line and sinker..." Yancy smirked. "Just as we predicted the G-MEN would come meddling in in our little invasion."

The pink haired girl then opened up a line of communication to CHAOS HQ. "What is it?" Her boss appeared before her.

"Boss I'm here to inform you that the G-MEN have indeed sent their forces here just as planned." Yancy reported to her boss.

"Hahahaha, excellent!" The boss cheered. "How is the invasion?"

"We have advanced further and have claimed Islands One, Two, Three and Seven. The Orange Island group have taken control of the southern part of the archipelago and are now invading the capital as we speak." Yancy continued her reports.

"Very good." the boss praised. "Yancy I am sending two of your squad over there."

"Ehh but I thought you didn't want to send them this early." Yancy questioned. "I also remember you sending them to a different mission."

"I think it would prove beneficial for the invasion and our research if we send in a couple of them. So I pulled out these two and they are heading to your location right now." the boss then sent in two pictures of the two whom he sent to join the invasion. "I'm sure they'll be helpful for you."

Yancy looked at the two. She could not help but smile. "Nice choice boss, they're my favorite!" Yancy smiled.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Waaah! Wohoo I'm finally finish! Again sorry for the delay for this chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Next chapter the threads of fate intertwine for the liberation of the Seviil and Orange Islands! (lol) Anyways thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

 **-BlueNight2199**


	3. Chapter 3: The Liberation

**Chapter 3: The Liberation**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! First of I would like to make a correction. It's actually Sevii Islands not Seviil. I'm sorry for that. Anyways here's Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy reading it.**

 **R &R**

 **Disclaimer** **:** **I don't own pokemon**

* * *

 **2 Days Later...**

 **-South of the Orange Island Capital-**

Gunshots and explosions echoed across the battlefield. Rubble came crashing down as buildings were destroyed. The liberation of the island regions had begun and the student cadets of Green Valley Heights University were now deployed to the Orange and Sevii Islands to provide support for the G-MEN. It has only been at least two days since the start of the liberation and the deployment of the student cadets.

The Orange Islands has almost been seized by CHAOS except for the capital where the last of the resistance is holding of with all their strength the advance of CHAOS' forces. As for the Sevii Isles they have all been put under martial law as CHAOS had completely seized the islands. The liberation is still in its young stage as the real battle for the Orange and Sevii has just begun.

"Take this!" Leaf yelled as her long sword emitted a ghastly energy and she made a slash which released a ghostly wave that struck several CHAOS' agents. "Mismagius use Hypnosis!"

The ghost pokemon then appeared before the CHAOS' agents and the pokemon's eyes glowed and placed the enemies in a deep trance which rendered them unable to stand on their feet and left them asleep.

"You brat!" another CHAOS' agent yelled who came charging in while firing with his machine gun.

"Aaack!" Leaf grunted as one of the bullets grazed her cheek. "Shield!" Leaf opened one her hands and the glove she was wearing glowed and constructed a shield for her. The brunette then ran away from the machine gun-wielder and headed towards a large devastated park.

"Damn it where are they?! I need to regroup!" Leaf wondered as she continued to run across the park. The brunette was left behind when a CHAOS battalion attacked them when they were helping the residents of the island seek shelter.

An explosion then came from her behind and it was the machine-gun wielder that came from the rubble. "Don't think you can run away from me!" the man yelled as he unleashed another round from his massive machine-gun. "Die!"

"Mismagius Ominous Wind!" Leaf yelled as her Mismagius whipped up a gust of ominous winds that deflected the bullets.

"Why you! Let's try this!" the man then turned a switch on then suddenly his machine gun started to shooting bullets made out of burning energy.

The burning bullets broke through Mismagius' wind and struck the pokemon down. "Mismagius!" Leaf yelled out to her pokemon, an burning bullet then suddenly came in contact with Leaf's shield resulting in an explosion sending Leaf hurling from the ground towards the wall. "Aaaack!"

As the dust cloud slowly parted Leaf then noticed that her shield was starting to vanish. "Not now!" Leaf grunted as she tried to get up but she suddenly felt pain in her legs. She then looked at her legs to see it covered in bruises and grazes, she noted that it must have gotten them when she hurled towards the ground. "I need to get away." The machine gun wielder then appeared as the dust cloud fully parted.

"Die!" the man laughed as he fired one last round of bullets, just then a water came pouring down above Leaf that acted as a shield from the flame bullets. "What the?!"

A Blastoise then roared from the top of a building and Gary then walked towards his side while smirking towards Leaf. Gary then suddenly jumped down from a building and pulled out a claymore. "Take this!" Gary yelled as he swung his claymore and slashed the machine-gun wielder.

"Gyaack!" the machine-gun wielder was hurled towards a fountain and fell unconscious from the impact.

Gary then landed on the ground smoothly as he put away his claymore and then ran towards Leaf. "You okay?" Gary asked as he checked on Leaf.

"I'm fine." Leaf answered and then suddenly her face turned furious. "Where the hell were you?!"

"Geez, is that how you should address your savior?" Gary commented on Leaf's sudden outburst. "You should be thanking me."

"Get real Oak!" Leaf barked as stood up but her legs started wobbling and she lost her balance and fell only to have Gary catch her.

"Are you sure you're fine." Gary asked as he firmly held Leaf. He then noticed that bruises and grazes her legs were covered with. "Can you walk?"

"Of course I can!" Leaf said with confidence as she began walking only to have her legs fail the moment she took her first step and the brunette fell to the ground. She then heard a small sound of laughter from Gary which made her blush from the embarrassment she just suffered. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Hehehe, sorry." Gary smiled as stopped his laughter and went towards Leaf to give him his aid. All of a sudden enemy reinforcements arrived on the scene and surrounded them.

"This is Unit 14, we've located a couple of G-MEN agents. Commencing attack!" one of the enemies said to a communicator.

"Damn it, what bad timing. Blastoise use Surf!" Gary commanded and his Blastoise shot a huge amount of water on the ground which suddenly turned into a massive wave that blocked the enemies from advancing.

"We need to get out of here, that won't hold them for long." Leaf pointed as she tried once again to stand up but her legs just couldn't stand. "Damn it!"

Gary then noticed a street that led a way out of the devastated park but he then looked at Leaf who was struggling to even stand and he also noticed that the wall of water was already falling apart. "It can't be helped." Gary said as he suddenly went towards Leaf.

"Huh, did you say something-" Leaf asked Gary but then she suddenly found herself being carried by Gary in a bridal-style fashion. Before Leaf could protest he made a mad dash towards the street.

"Blastoise quick use Rapid Spin then Hydro Pump!" Gary ordered his pokemon as he continued to run while carrying Leaf.

Blastoise then withdrew to its shell just as the enemies had broken the wall of water. Blastoise then spun its shell and it let out huge torrets of water that created a water vortex that prevented the CHAOS' agents from advancing.

The water pokemon then started gliding along the road in its rapid spin form and caught up with its trainer.

"You made it!" Gary smiled to his pokemon as he leap towards the back of Blastoise. "Woo, we got away from them."

Leaf who was still in Gary's arms started blushing an immense red. "W-what is the meaning of this Oak!" Leaf yelled with her face filled with embarrassment. "Why the fuck are you carrying me this way!"

"Hey it was either this or us dead." Gary explained as he avoided eye contact with Leaf because he too was also blushing on his actions. _"This really was the only way right?"_ Gary asked himself in his thoughts.

Gary's explanation seemed to have been enough for Leaf to not protest. "Anyway, sorry that we lost sight of you earlier." Gary apologized. "Everyone is just up ahead."

 _"Wait so he left on his own to find me?"_ Leaf asked herself in her thoughts. She then looked at Gary, he had a sincere and serious look on his face. Leaf preferred that kind of look Gary has rather than his usual sneaky, flirty and annoying look. _"Gary Oak, I really don't get you."_

"Thank you." Leaf suddenly said to Gary which surprised him. "Thank you for coming back for me."

"Heh anytime Leaf." Gary chuckled with a smile as the sun slowly started to set.

After a few minutes they then came across a blockade where G-MEN agents were stationed. "It's the one that was left behind!" an agent yelled. "Quickly prepare the medical tent!"

Gary slowly stepped down from his Blastoise and headed towards the medical tent where he placed Leaf unto one of the stretchers. Gary then collapsed on a chair. "Phew, I'm beat!" Gary sighed as he returned his Blastoise to its pokeball. "Good job out there."

Lyra, Ethan and Misty suddenly came barging in the tent. "Oh my gosh! Leaf you're all right!" Lyra cried out.

"No thanks to you guys." Leaf joked as she laid on the stretcher.

"I'm sorry Leaf we would've tag along with Gary but he left all of a sudden." Ethan explained.

"Yeah he suddenly just bolted out when he learned you were left behind." Misty added.

"Will you stop spreading the news of my heroic actions you guys." Gary said as he returned to his usual self.

"Alright what do we have here?" a nurse then came in to check on Leaf. She then noticed the condition on Leaf's legs. "Oh those are some nasty cuts. Audino, over here!"

Audino then arrived to the nurse's side. "Heal her up!" the nurse said and Audino began singing a tune that released a soothing energy that enveloped Leaf's legs. The nurse then put on a pair of gloves that radiated a similar kind of energy to Audino. As soon as Audino finished singing that cuts on Leaf's legs slowly healed and the bruises were vanishing. "You'll be fine now, just don't over exert yourself and you'll be fine."

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" Leaf thanked as she rose up from the stretcher feeling like a new person.

"Let's go to our tent Leaf." Lyra suggested as she helped Leaf get up.

As the group headed out their commander suddenly arrived towards them. "So you're the one who was left behind." the commander who had spiky blonde hair, tanned skin and a muscular build wearing a military suit.

"Uhh... Yes, Commander Surge." Leaf nodded to her commander.

"Heh, you've got some nice skills surviving alone." Commander Surge praised the brunette and then he turned towards Gary. "Hmm, your something kid, going off all alone."

"Thank you commander." Gary said to the commander.

"Before you head to your tents to rest I've got an announcement so head on over there." Commander Surge requested to the group.

The group then followed their commander's request and they headed towards the place the commander was going to make his announcement. After a few minutes of waiting for the rest of the other agents and student cadets to gather around the commander. "Alright now that everyone is here I'll start." Commander Surge began his announcement. "There has been a change up from our orders. As you all now our initial orders were to provide rear support to the main force."

"Well that order has been changed, our new orders are to head immediately to the outskirts of Orange Capital and aid in the liberation of the capital." Commander Surge revealed the new orders they've been given.

"What?! What about the other cities that are still not free?"

"Are you serious?!"

"It has been decided by the council that if CHAOS looses its grip on the Orange Capital then the remaining forces would flee as well." Commander Surge answered the question.

"That's kind of a huge gamble."

"Anyway we've received orders to immediately head to the outskirts of the capital." Commander Surge concluded. "Rest up for a while we will depart in two hours! That is all!"

"Yes commander!" all the agents and student cadets gave a salute to their commander before dispersing.

"Looks like you won't have much time to rest Leaf." Ethan pointed out.

"If your legs aren't still not feeling well then I'll be sure to carry you while we move Leafy." Gary assured the brunette with a wink. He then received a kick in the leg and stomp on the foot. "Ouch!"

"As you can see Oak my legs are fine." Leaf childishly smirked as she stretched her legs.

"Oh yes I agree your legs are indeed _fine_ Leafy." Gary suddenly smirked which filled Leaf with anger and embarrassment. The brunette then kicked Gary in the stomach out of anger.

"I'm heading to our tent!" Leaf furiously stormed off as the rest checked on Gary who was clenching his stomach.

"Ouch, even though those legs were in bad condition they still hurt." Gary flinched from the slight pain on his stomach. "I guess I went a bit too far."

"Oh don't worry by the time we move out she's bound to forget that." Lyra laughed.

"Yeah so I wouldn't worry too much if I were you." Misty said as she patted Gary's back.

"If it's you Gary I'm sure she'll forgive you, I mean eventually." Ethan added.

"Heh, thanks guys." Gary chuckled. "We better head to our tent and get at least a few minutes of rest before we leave."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Lyra agreed to Gary's suggestion and the four of them proceeded to their tent to rest for a while where a still furious Leaf was walking around in circles.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile in One Island of the Sevii Isles-**

"Charge forward!" a G-MEN agent yelled as he and his fellow men pushed forward and forced the CHAOS agents to retreat from their positions.

The fight for Island One has gone in favor for the G-MEN. They've driven out CHAOS from the city towards their base in the rugged path of Mt. Ember. Islands Two and Three have been successfully liberated yet the forces of CHAOS stationed in One Island have continued to hold their ground despite their disadvantage of loosing ground.

The mountain path for Mt. Ember led to the base of operation for CHAOS' forces which is needed to be seized in order for One Island to be liberated.

"Come on everyone! We're only a few steps away from freeing this island from CHAOS!" Watson who was assigned as the commander for this group of the G-MEN's forces yelled as he shot an electric ball of energy from his bazooka.

"Gaaah!" several CHAOS agents screamed as they were blown away by the shock of the electric ball.

"This old fart!" another CHAOS agent then headed straight towards Watson. As Watson charged his bazooka the CHAOS agent was suddenly struck down by a slash of flames coming from a brunette wielding a flaming sword.

"Hmm, splendid young lass!" Watson praised.

"Thank you commander!" May thanked the commander for his praise. A CHAOS agent then jumped from her behind and just as May was about to take a defensive stance, a wave of sharp petals and leaves came crashing towards the attacker. Drew then entered the scene and slashed the CHAOS' agent down and he landed on the ground at the same time a wind blew the petals and leaves towards him making it look like the petals and leaves were coming from him.

"I had that you know." May pointed out.

"You're just too slow." Drew smirked as he swiftly ran forward leaving May behind.

"I am not!" May denied as she followed Drew.

As the two of them continued heading forward on the battlefield they then spotted Rosa who was facing against three opponents at the same time.

"Hah!" Rosa yelled as she wielded two rather large daggers and defended herself from an upcoming attack.

Rosa's three enemies surrounded her and charged towards her. The brunette then drove her two daggers on the ground creating several pillars of ice that encased her attackers. More enemies then came at Rosa but they were then blown away as May and Drew came to Rosa's aid as they slashed through the enemies. "Are you okay Rosa?" May asked as she went towards Rosa.

"I'm fine, thanks guys." Rosa smiled as she picked up her two daggers from the ground.

"Come on we're close to their base now!" Drew yelled to the two girls as he continued further down the battlefield.

"Let's go Rosa." May said to the other brunette.

"Yeah." Rosa agreed as the two of them followed Drew's lead.

As they continued down the mountain path, CHAOS' base of operation came into view. "There it is!" May pointed towards the building.

"That used to be a research facility." Rosa commented. "But now it's CHAOS' base in One Island."

"Well we're taking it back!" May grinned, she then noticed Drew not too far from them. "Yes, we caught up with him!" May then began running faster to catch up with Drew.

"Ugh, wait for me will you?!" Rosa yelled as she tried to catch up to May's pace.

May then caught up with Drew and the two of them were running side by side. "Who were you calling slow earlier?" May asked the grasshead.

"Heh, not bad." Drew chuckled but then he stopped his movements and pulled May away from their spot as a psychic wave came crashing down from the sky. "Phew, that was close."

Two figures then appeared in the sky who were being carried by two Crobats. One was a woman with long dark pink hair with a lipstick applied on her lips the other one was a man with ice violet hair that reached near his shoulders. "Ugh, I have better things to do today! Why do you pests have to invade today?!" the woman complained as a Dustox appeared before her side. "James you do this silly stuff!"

"Are you mad Jessie the boss will have your head if you slack off!" James warned Jessie of her actions as a Chimecho appeared towards his side.

"Who are those two?" Rosa asked.

"Beats me, but we just have to cut them down." Drew said as she readied his weapon.

"Right, let's do this guys!" May grinned as the three of them prepared to attack the two.

"Ho ho ho kids these days are so arrogant!" Jessie laughed at the three as she put on a pair of rather stylish headphones. "James let's do this!"

"Right! Chimecho use Astonish!" James ordered his pokemon just as he put on the same kind of headphones Jessie wore and Chimeco then cried out in a horrible tone.

"Dustox Psywave!" Jessie then commanded her pokemon and it then let out a cry and released a wave of psychic energy that combined with Chimecho's Astonish attack. The combined attack created an agonizing scream that rendered the three and the other combatants immobilized.

"Ugh, the sound is so painful!" Drew yelled as he placed his hands on his ears but he was still able to hear Chimecho's agonizing scream.

"Here's more you brats! Crobat use Supersonic!" Jessie then smirked and the two Crobats that were carrying them let out a wave that amplified Chimecho's attack.

"Aaaack!" Rosa yelled as she struggled to fight against the power of Chimecho's attack.

"I-I can't hold out much longer!" May cried out in pain just as the other G-MEN combatants began screaming as they could no longer fight against Chimecho's scream.

"Ho ho ho ho they're no much for me!" Jessie began laughing hysterically.

"As usual she thinks she came up with this strategy." James sighed. Suddenly a young boy with purple hair and tanned skin riding a Gliscor came charging at them and the two dodged the attack.

"Who do you think you are?! How dare you go against my Scream Wall strategy?!" Jessie yelled in frustration.

"How troublesome." Paul sneered as he jumped down his Gliscor and struck Jessie, James and their pokemon thus stopping Chimecho's attack.

"Gyahhh!" Jessie screamed as the two Crobat loss their grip on her and James resulting in the two of them falling down.

"Not done yet!" Paul said as he got back on his Gliscor and then flew to an altitude where Jessie and James were just below them. "Get out of my sight!" Paul then equipped his brass knuckles and charged it up just in time to do a powerful uppercut that sent Jessie and James flying.

"Waaah! This is so unfair!" Jessie cried out. "My strategy was beaten!"

"Ugh, what a bad day!" James whined as the two of them blasted away to the sky.

Paul then had his Gliscor land on the ground near May, Drew and Rosa. "Phew, thanks a bunch Paul!" May thanked Paul as she got up from the ground.

"Hmph, I expected better from you two." Paul said as he turned to the three of them. "You couldn't think of anything to counter those clowns."

"Well of course! Chimecho's scream was so painful you know." May defended the three of them.

"Those two were only a bit stronger than the ordinary CHAOS agent and you guys couldn't even lay a finger on them." Paul continued to scold the three.

"What's your problem Paul?!" May then started getting pissed of.

"Yeah, you need to understand that we're not like you Paul." Rosa added.

Paul then gave Rosa a cold death glare before turning his back on them. "Says the one who couldn't understand her own childhood friend's feelings." Paul said in a very cold tone which struck Rosa.

"Hey Paul that was uncalled for!" Drew scolded Paul for his words.

"Whatever." Paul ignored the scolding and proceeded to join the other G-MEN agents who began raiding the CHAOS base.

The three stood there for a while, shocked on how much Paul has changed. "Rosa..." May said as she looked at Rosa who was clutching her hands on her chest.

"I'm fine." Rosa assured the two. "Let's go we need to join the rest."

"Right!" Drew agreed and the three of them proceeded to join the other G-MEN agents to finish off the remaining forces of CHAOS in One Island.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

 **-Somewhere in the Sevii Isles-**

Yancy stared at the night sky. The stars were sparkling as if they were a million candles in the sky. "Even here the stars are so beautiful." Yancy smiled faintly as she took a moment to take in the beautiful scenery from the top floor of a certain tower.

All of a sudden a shooting star came flashing in the sky. Yancy then noticed and her eyes widened and her hands suddenly held each other. "A shooting star..." Yancy gasped as her head suddenly ached and several visions flashed before her eyes. The visions that flashed before Yancy were of a beautiful night illuminated by stars, pure white snow and a glimmering crystal. "Ugh!"

Yancy then had one of her hand clung unto the wall as she suddenly lost her balance and she began to breath heavily. "Damn it!" Yancy cursed as she tried to regain her composure.

Suddenly the door to the room opened, it was her two Chaotic Hearts Squad members who came in. One was a boy and the other a girl. "Yancy are you okay?" the female CH member asked as she went towards Yancy.

"Oh I'm fine! Just a bit tired." Yancy smiled as she regained her composure.

"You don't have to do everything for this mission you know." the male CH member informed. "We're here too."

"I know that silly!" Yancy giggled. "So have you guys taken care of the resistance?"

"Yup! They're all taken care and the rest of the citizen's are now all locked up in their houses." the male CH member reported to Yancy.

"As for Sevii Leader, Lorelei, we have her captured and locked in the cellar as per the boss' command." the female CH member added to the report.

"Good work you two!" Yancy praised the two for their work. "I'd expect nothing less from you two!"

Suddenly a transmission line came in. "Oh what do we have here." Yancy gasped as she proceeded to open the transmission line.

The transmission line opened and it showed a mysterious woman. She looked elegant but mysterious and her clothing looked as if a high ranking member of CHAOS. "I see you two have arrived nice and sound." the woman said.

"Oh Commander." Yancy gasped as the three of them bowed their heads for their commander. The commander of the Elite Chaotic Hearts Squad appeared to show mystique, seriousness and power as she raised her hand which signaled for her subordinates to raise their heads.

"Yancy has Lorelei been captured?" the woman asked as she turned to the pink haired girl.

"Yes commander, these two also quelled the last of the resistance here and captured Lorelei." Yancy reported to the commander.

"What about the research on the ruins? The boss would like to know the progress of it." the woman asked.

"We've commenced the research. We have discovered a secret chamber in the ruins." Yancy reported. "It won't be long till we find it commander."

"Splendid job you three!" the woman praised.

"Thank you for your praise commander." Yancy humbly accepted the praise.

"That aside, it seems our advance in the Orange Capital has come to a halt." the CH Commander then proceeded to discuss more pressing matters.

"Why is that? I heard we had already seized the capital." the male CH member said in astonishment.

"Our intel has given us that the G-MEN is planing on taking back the capital. Plus it would seem that Orange Leader: Drake has escaped from the capital." the CH commander revealed. "Our sources believe he is planning on regrouping with the G-MEN reinforcements."

"Hmph, what a nuisance." the female CH member complained.

"That being said I'm having you two be deployed to the Orange Capital to aid our forces." the CH commander then turned to the two other CH squad members.

"Us?" the female CH member asked for clarification.

"Correct, you will be departing immediately." their commander answered. "Your task is to capture Drake and prevent him from being either rescued or regrouping with the G-MEN."

"So basically we're going to be his babysitter?" the female CH member asked. "Sounds boring commander."

"In addition to capturing him you are to join in the battle against the G-MEN." the commander added.

"Now that's more like it." the female CH member cheered.

"Commander what about the tower? I heard the forces of the G-MEN have already taken One, Two and Three Island from us." the male CH member added another question. "What if they reach this island?"

"There is nothing to worry about, Yancy will remain here to continue the research while watching over the island." the commander assured her two subordinates.

"Okay commander." the male CH member agreed.

"Well then there is no longer anything to discuss. Head out at once!" the commander commanded before closing the communication line.

"Well you heard what the commander said." Yancy giggled as she turned to the two CH members.

"As much as I want to stay here it's a direct order from the boss." the female CH member sighed as she turned around and headed towards the door. "See ya Yancy!"

The male CH member then followed the female one but before he could reach the exit he turned to Yancy. "Are you sure you're okay Yancy? You looked like you were in pain earlier." the male CH member asked with a concerned look.

"I told you I'm fine! So hurry up and go to the Orange Capital!" Yancy grinned as she assured her comrade of her state.

"You better be telling the truth." the male CH member sighed before leaving Yancy.

Yancy was now left all alone in the room. She then once again looked at the night sky and she placed her hands on her chest. "I'm fine..." Yancy said to herself as a tear slowly dropped from her eye.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yay it's finished! I'm becoming more a bit consistent with updates hooray XD Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed reading the chapter. Next chapter the group will encounter certain individuals who are drenched in anger and resentment! Look forward to the next chapter and remember to leave a review :D**

 **-BlueNight2199**


	4. Chapter 4: Chaotic Reunion

**Chapter 4: Chaotic Reunion**

 **Author's Note: Hey y'all! I'm starting to become rather productive and consistent with the updates! Thank you for the reviews, I definitely need them for motivations! Now I give you Chapter 4! Yay! :D**

 **Disclaimer** **:** **I don't own pokemon**

* * *

 **2 Days Later...**

 **-Island Four of the Sevii Isles-**

The liberation continued on for two more days. After the G-MEN forces liberated Islands One, Two and Three from CHAOS they then set their sights on freeing Four Island and in a matter of two days they drove CHAOS out of the island. Now half of the Sevii Islands have been liberated but the Sevii Leader: Lorelei is missing and Five, Six and Seven Island are still controlled by CHAOS. The liberation was still far from over.

"Ah the breeze here feels so soothing!" May exclaimed as she stretched her arms as the soothing sea breeze blew her hair.

"It sure is." Rosa smiled and nodded in agreement as the sea breeze also blew her hair. "We haven't had that much time to enjoy the sights of the island."

The two young brunette's stood along the shores. They decided to enjoy and take in the beautiful scenery of the paradise like environment of Four Island. Four Island had just been liberated a day ago and the residents have celebrated their liberation. However beneath those celebrations there is still an air of unrest going around the G-MEN due to the fact that the Sevii Leader: Lorelei was nowhere to be found on the island.

"We moved out so quickly back in One Island that I hardly even had the time to remember some of the scenery." May commented.

"I forgot how good the sea breeze feels." Rosa smiled as she continued to feel the soothing effects of the breeze.

May looked at Rosa's smiling face. For the past year and half Rosa rarely smiles anymore. "Well Rosa I haven't seen you smile like that in a while." May commented.

"Hmm? You mean I haven't been smiling that often?" Rosa asked. "Since when?"

May then knew that she had to bring up that topic. That certain topic that she, Drew and the others agreed to make it some kind of a taboo topic to Rosa. "Since a year and half ago when Hugh left for CHAOS." May did not hesitate to make her reply. "Everyone else noticed it as well."

Rosa was startled a little but then a faint smile appeared on her face. "I never thought you'd make a big deal out of it." Rosa chuckled as she looked at the sky. "You're worried about me because on what Paul said to me back in One Island aren't you?"

"Yeah. I've always wondered why you stayed Rosa." May replied. "I remember Hugh telling you to not involve yourself with this before he left."

"Well to be honest, I actually thought of leaving back then." Rosa explained as she then looked at the beautiful horizon. "But then I discovered something..."

"What was it?" May suddenly grew more interested in her talk with Rosa.

Rosa then hesitated to answer May. She had never confide this topic to anyone, not even Christoph because she felt this was her matter to resolve. "Umm sorry but I don't feel like talking about it." Rosa politely shut the topic down.

"Oh that's okay Rosa." May then nodded to Rosa's answer. "If you do feel like talking about it, I'm here."

"I'll take note on that." Rosa smiled.

"So this is where you two were." Drew suddenly appeared behind them.

"What do you want?" May asked.

"Commander Watson wants to see us." Drew informed the two girls.

"For what?" Rosa asked for clarification.

"Beats me." Drew shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway we need to go."

"Alright." May agreed as she and Rosa headed towards where Drew was and the three of them headed towards the current G-MEN HQ that was beside the house of Sevii Leader: Lorelei.

"Have they learned anything concerning Lady Lorelei's whereabouts?" Rosa asked Drew.

"I don't know." Drew responded.

"Do you think they've found something right about now, I mean it's kind of weird for the commander to call us." May suggested to the two.

"That makes sense." Drew nodded on May's suggestion. "Coming from you."

"And what does that suppose to mean?!" May asked in an irritated tone while giving Drew a slight menacing glare.

"Take a guess." Drew smirked as he flicked his hair.

"Come on you two." Rosa sighed as she was in the center of the quarrel.

The three reached the base and upon entering they then noticed Commander Watson, a couple of G-MEN Agents and several student cadets. "Commander I've brought them." Drew reported.

"Ahh excellent! May and Rosa please take a seat." Watson grinned and welcomed the two girls.

"Thank you commander." Both girls thanked their commander and they took their seats.

"We're almost complete, all that's left is..." Watson then began scanning the student cadets that were present in the room.

"I've brought him commander." a G-MEN agent arrived along with a certain purple haired young man.

"What the hell is this about?!" Paul asked with an angry and disgruntled look.

"Paul?!" May gasped in shock in which she received a glare from Paul.

The other student cadets began gossiping on the sudden arrival of Paul.

"What's he doing here?"

"What's going on, why is that guy here?"

"I don't like this..."

"Ahem! Now that everyone is here I'd like to begin!" Watson then began. "I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you all here..."

The lights in the room then went dim and a hologram appeared right in front of the student cadets. "All of you have been called here to participate in a top secret mission." Watson explained as he fiddled with the keyboard to show a picture of a tower and Sevii Leader: Lorelei on the hologram. "Your mission is to rescue the Sevii Leader: Lorelei from CHAOS!"

The student cadets except for Paul all had shocked expression on their faces. "No way, did you find out where she is?" a student cadet asked.

"Yes we have, she is being held captive in the Trainer Tower of Seven Island." Watson revealed the whereabouts of Lorelei.

"So that's where she is..."

"Commander where did you get this information?" May asked as she raised her hand.

"We received this information just this morning from an escapee of Seven Island." Watson confirmed the validity of the information.

"But commander isn't Seven Island still under CHAOS control?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Are we going to go with our forces to take Seven Island?"

"As I said earlier this is a rescue mission." Watson clarified. "The escapee also told us that Seven Island is heavily guarded and protected by CHAOS forces, a frontal assault could lead to a massacre for us. That is why I'll be leading a small group to secretly infiltrate Seven Island and free Lady Lorelei from CHAOS."

"So does that mean we will be the ones on that small group of yours commander?" Drew asked.

"Correct. Over the course of this liberation you guys have impressed me with your skills as such I handpicked each and everyone one of you." Watson explained to the student cadets his reasons of picking them. "You guys are the best of the best."

"Did you hear that Drew, I'm one of the best of the best!" May grinned at Drew.

"I'm part of it too idiot. Don't make it sound like you're actually the best." Drew rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" May then once again became furious and Rosa tried to calm the furious brunette down. Paul watch the three from a distance with an uneasy glare.

"However you must now this is a dangerous mission." Watson's words suddenly changed the mood of the room as he began typing something on the keyboard. "We've also learned from the escapee that a high-ranking member of CHAOS is stationed at the Trainer Tower."

"That makes sense because Lady Lorelei is an important figure to us..."

"Here's a picture of the one in charge of CHAOS' forces in Seven Island." Watson then put up a picture of young girl on the screen. All the student cadets including Paul were then shocked on the girl on the screen. Rosa stared at the picture, it was definitely her. Pink hair with blue highlights and blue eyes, it was no doubt it was her. "No way..." Rosa could only utter those words as the shock was still taking it's affect on her. "Yancy..."

"After some analysis we've confirmed that her name is Yancy, she was involved in the attack a year and a half ago on the university." Watson gave a short description on Yancy.

Rosa looked at Yancy's picture and different kinds of emotion began to stir inside her. May noticed the way Rosa look, she looked uncomfortable. Drew then noticed Paul's face becoming shrouded in anger. The grasshead then remembered it was Yancy who killed Barry. "Despite her age she easily infiltrated the university and stole a lot of our technology and kidnapped several students which makes her a very dangerous enemy." Watson continued. "There is a high probability that we will encounter her on this rescue mission so I'm giving you the option of choosing to join this secret mission."

Out of the blue Paul suddenly stood up. "I'm joining the mission!" Paul yelled which made everyone look at him.

"Are you sure Paul?" Watson asked.

"I sure as hell am!" Paul replied with the intensity of a beast. "I'm not afraid of her!"

"Very well..." Watson nodded as he could clearly see that Paul had made his decision.

"I also want to join!" Rosa followed as she stood up.

"Eh, Rosa are you serious?!" May gasped at Rosa's sudden decision.

"Are you sure about this?" Drew asked.

"I am sure of my decision." Rosa nodded.

"In that case I'd like to join too!" May then volunteered to join the mission.

"If you're going then I guess I will too." Drew then joined in. "If we run into Yancy then we'll have to repay her for what she did to us."

"Looks like you've made up your mind." Watson nodded to the three. "What about the others?"

The other student cadets then looked at each other and a whispered to one another for a brief moment. They all then stood up and looked at their commander Watson. "Commander we'd be honored to join you in the mission." a representative from the group spoke up which made Watson grin.

"Alright then it's decided!" Watson chuckled. "Everyone rest up and prepare yourselves! Head to the docks by sunset!"

"Yes commander!" the student cadets then dispersed and began to leave the room.

"Hey Rosa!" Paul unexpectedly called out to Rosa.

"W-what do you want?" Rosa was startled on Paul suddenly calling her.

"That pink haired bitch is mine!" Paul barked with a threatening glare. "I'm the one who's going to make her pay so stay out of my way!"

After giving his warning Paul then immediately left the room. "Seriously, what the hell is his problem?!" May asked feeling annoyed and angered on Paul's attitude. "He could've at least said it in a more appropriate way."

"Yeah, but you have to look at his point of view May." Drew defended Paul. "I mean it was Yancy who killed Barry."

"Well yeah but still..." May bit her lips as she thought of how Paul must be feeling inside.

Rosa didn't let Paul's warning faze her. _"I'm sorry Paul but I don't plan on letting you take Yancy down."_ Rosa said to herself as she put on a determined face. _"I'll be the one to take her down."_

The three then left the room and to begin resting up and preparing for the mission they are about to take part in.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

 **-In the Orange Island Capital-**

The battle for the Orange Islands has reached its climax. Two days have past as the G-MEN began their liberation of Pumello Island; the Orange Islands Capital. CHAOS' sea forces were defeated and CHAOS decided to take the fight inside the capital itself, forcing the G-MEN to fight on two fronts which were protecting the citizens caught in the crossfire and finishing off the remaining CHAOS forces in the capital.

The once thriving, blooming and bustling island of Pumello had now been engulfed in explosion, smoke, rubble and raging inferno's. The docks were filled with sunk ships and the most of the buildings were obliterated. Only the renowned Pumello Colosseum was left standing, however that place was now turned into another battlefield. Inside the Colosseum a fierce battle is in progress as CHAOS agents face off against G-MEN agents, it's almost as if that the fight in the Colosseum is the most important of all as the CHAOS agents battling in the colosseum were the ones in charge of CHAOS' Orange Island forces.

"Hah!" Lyra shouted as she shot a barrage of energy balls with her dual guns.

"Gaaaack!" a CHAOS grunt screamed as he was blasted by the energy ball sending crashing towards the wall.

"Take this!" Leaf yelled as she lashed out a wave of energy through her longsword.

"Kyaaah!" a female CHAOS grunt squealed as she was blown away by the force.

More CHAOS grunts ascended from the stands of the colosseum almost as if the place was a nest of Combee's. "They just keep coming!" a student cadet exclaimed. "Sir, we can't hold on at this rate!"

"Hold your ground! We cannot be defeated here!" Drake, the Orange Island Leader yelled to the G-MEN forces as he sent out his Dragonite and Gengar. "Dragonite use Dragon Claw and Gengar use Shadow Ball!"

Dragonite and Gengar came out of their pokeballs, the dragon pokemon then gathered energy in its claws and slashed the stands of the colosseum causing the incoming CHAOS agents to fall. Gengar then shot numerous rounds of ghostly balls of energy that struck several enemies.

"Reinforcements will be arriving! Just continue to fight and stay alive!" Drake yelled as he continued fighting.

The other student cadets and G-MEN agents drew energy and determination from Drake's attacks and continued beating down the incoming CHAOS agents. "Get out of here!" Leaf shouted as she did spin that released a circular wave of energy from her longsword.

Over at the spectator suite a young girl then walked towards the balcony, she had long flowing blonde hair, blue eyes and her clothes comprised of a pink coat and underneath it was a white suit and black pants while also sporting a pair of boots. On the side of the white was an insignia that labeled Chaotic Hearts. She then equipped her scouter and analyzed the field. "Hey you launch that thing when I give the word." the young girl ordered several agents who were guarding a rather mysterious device. She then jumped down from the balcony and joined the fray.

Leaf and Lyra noticed this and they then targeted the young girl. "Hah!" Lyra yelled as she shot a huge round of energy bullets but it was deflected by the young girl.

Leaf then lunge forward to engage the girl in close combat. The brunette then did numerous slashes however the girl dodged all of them. The eyes of the two girls met and Leaf's eyes widened as she recognized the face of the young girl. The blonde girl then smirked. "It must be cruel fate to see you here Leaf." Caitlin smirked then she kicked Leaf in the stomach sending the brunette rolling towards the ground.

"Leaf!" Lyra yelled as she started shooting more energy bullets to Caitlin while making her way towards Leaf.

"Hmph!" Caitlin dodged all the bullets with ease and then grabbed Lyra's arm and then tossed her towards the ground.

"Lyra!" Leaf cried out to her friend.

"You two disappoint me." Caitlin sighed as she then raised her hand which meant as a signal to the CHAOS operatives on the spectator suite to activate the device. "Know your place!"

The mysterious device was then turned on and suddenly a huge shockwave erupted from the device. The atmosphere in the colosseum suddenly change and all of a sudden the pokeballs of the G-MEN and student cadets made a spark and suddenly all of the pokemon that were on the battlefield all returned to their pokeballs. "What the hell?!" Drake yelled in shock as he tried to send out his Dragonite out but the pokeball didn't function. He then found himself unable to move as well as Leaf, Lyra and the other G-MEN combatants.

"Looks like the professor did it!" Caitlin chuckled on the effects of their device on the G-MEN as she went towards where Leaf was lying. The blonde then gave a sinister smirk and then stepped on Leaf's stomach. "Everyone fall back!"

The CHAOS combatants then followed Caitlin's order and began to pull back from the Colosseum.

"Aaaack!" Leaf groaned in pain as Caitlin's foot dug deep on her stomach.

"It's time to end this." Caitlin smirked as she took her foot of Leaf and then jumped back to the spectator suite. She then snapped her fingers and pink mist poured out behind her. She raised her hand and holes opened in the huge wall of mist. "Die!"

Lasers and beams of energy came pouring out of the holes as Caitlin gave her command and a relentless amount of fire rained on the Colosseum ground. After thirty-seconds of relentless fire Caitlin stopped her attack. "Are they finished?" a CHAOS agent asked.

The dust slowly parted, Caitlin then noticed something beneath the dust cloud. The dust then subsided revealing the G-MEN operatives, Drake and all the student cadets alive and protected by a powerful barrier comprised of light screens, reflects and protect. "What, they put up a barrier that quick?! How?!" Caitlin yelled in astonishment.

From one of the entrances Cynthia entered the fray along with a group of reinforcements. "Head out!" Cynthia yelled as she along with reinforcements charged forward.

"Damn it, it's Cynthia!" Caitlin grunted as she didn't foresee Cynthia arriving.

"Protect the barrier! Do not let any CHAOS agents even touch the barrier!" Cynthia commanded her forces.

The ones inside the barrier were still immobilized by CHAOS' device but luckily for them they were currently safe. Leaf then managed to raise her head to see that Lyra was fine. She was then suddenly startled by a knock from outside the barrier. The brunette then looked to where the knock was and then saw Gary, Ethan and Misty who had just arrive. "You guys..." Leaf could only manage a smile as she saw her three friends.

"Stay safe in there Leaf!" Misty yelled.

"Come on you guys, let's take them down!" Gary shouted as he drew his claymore and joined the fight and he was followed by Ethan and Misty.

Caitlin then watched from afar. The blonde then saw Gary and a smirk formed on her lips. "How long till the device can let out another shockwave?" Caitlin asked the operatives behind her.

"About thirty minutes." one of the operatives replied to her.

"Hmm is that so." Caitlin smirked as she then pulled out two custom made dual guns that had her signature pink mist pouring out of it. "Then that's all I need to finish these scums off!" The blonde then jumped down and entered the battlefield without hesitation as she set her sights on Gary.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **-Seven Island of the Sevii Isles-**

The waves of the sparkling sea reflected the bright image of the moon, the sea breeze blew up a strong wind. The night was rather silent and only the sounds of the waves could be heard. On a hidden location of Seven Island a submarine emerged from the deep blue, the latch on the submarine opened and Watson came out first followed by several G-MEN agents and the student cadets who decided to accompany him. The group landed on the shore and the submarine then submerged itself in the water.

"Okay, remember this where the submarine is." Watson asked for his fellow operatives to remember the location of the submarine.

As they proceeded with their mission Watson noticed something strange on Seven Island. "Hmm, that's strange..." Watson brooded.

"What's wrong commander?" a G-MEN agent asked.

"I don't remember Seven Island being this foggy." Watson answered as the others soon noticed that their surrounding was very foggy.

"What's going on?"

"It's so foggy!"

"I'll handle this commander! Staraptor use Defog!" a G-MEN agent then sent out his pokemon and Staraptor flapped it's wings causing the fog to disperse. "Alright, now we can go-"

All of a sudden the fog came coming back which rendered Staraptor's efforts futile. "What's going on?! Why did the fog came back?" May asked as she suddenly felt herself in a horror movie.

"Hmm, that's odd..." Watson brooded again.

"Huh? What's wrong now commander?" May asked.

"Right before the fog came back I noticed that the fog was coming from the Trainer Tower." Watson answered.

"So does that mean the source of the fog is in the tower?" Rosa asked.

Watson nodded and then he turned to the G-MEN agent who sent out his Staraptor. "Have your Staraptor use Defog again so we can find our way to the tower." Watson requested the man's cooperation.

"Yes commander! Staraptor Defog again!" the G-MEN agent agreed to Watson's request and ordered his Staraptor to use Defog once more. The fog then cleared and Watson quickly ran as he lead the way while the fog was still not returning.

"Come on!" Drew yelled to Rosa and May. The two girls nodded to him and they then followed the rest of their group heading towards the tower.

As they continued their way, the Trainer Tower began to come into view. Paul suddenly began to ran faster and began to overtake the other G-MEN agents. Rosa noticed this and she also ran faster to catch up with Paul. "Hey Rosa wait up!" May yelled as she quickened her pace as well along with Drew.

After several minutes of running they finally neared the trainer tower that was connected by a bridge. Right before they could reach the bridge Watson halted as he felt a presence. "Everyone stop!" Watson commanded as everyone stopped.

Everyone then took a look around and noticed that behind them the fog was nowhere to be seen. They then looked at the tower and the fog surrounding it began to disperse. "What's going on?! The fog is disappearing?" May asked as she started to become a bit frantic.

"Get a hold of yourself already." Drew said to May.

"Hey commander why the hell did you make us stop?! The tower is just up ahead!" Paul complained as his face showed signs of impatience and annoyance. He was in front of the group near the bridge.

"Everyone take up your stance!" Watson yelled as he pulled out his bazooka which startled everyone even Paul. "Look over there!"

Watson pointed towards the bridge where a silhouette hidden in the fog began to approach them."Crap! Here they come!" a student cadet began to panic. The G-MEN agents then sent out their pokemon while the student cadets pulled out their equipment.

"Don't tell me it's Yancy!" Drew said as he pulled out his rapier.

"Right out of the blue." May commented as she pulled out her sword.

Rosa then pulled out her daggers and proceeded to where Paul was. Paul looked at Rosa with an annoyed look. "I don't care about your warning, I'm taking Yancy down." Rosa barked to Paul but not with an aggressive tone.

"Hmph." Paul grunted as he equipped his brass knuckles.

The silhouette began to move closer towards the group. Rosa then noticed that the silhouette didn't look like Yancy. "Hey that doesn't look like Yancy." Rosa commented as the silhouette began to take form.

"Hmm, you're right." Paul agreed as he also noticed it. "But it's definitely trouble."

The fog that surrounded the mysterious figure began to subside. Sounds of footsteps echoed across the bridge, the sounds of chains jiggling also echoed. The fog had finally subsided revealing the mysterious figure to be a young male. He wore a black jacket that had fur on its collar. An insignia that labeled 'Chaotic Hearts' on the side of his jacket and underneath his jacket was a rather familiar black turtle neck shirt and also sporting dark blue pants. He continued walking towards the group and stopped at a short distance from them. His dark blue hair went well with his red eyes that glistened in the night like it was the eyes of a predator hunting in the dead of night. He looked at the group and noticed Paul and Rosa and a smirk formed on his lips.

Rosa's eyes widened and she took a step backward. Paul also was shocked on who had just approached them. The intel they received said that Yancy was the one guarding the trainer tower, it didn't say anything about **him**.

"What do we have here?! I guess I made the right choice coming back here." Hugh smirked as he ran a hand over his hair. "This is a surprising reunion, don't you say?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hehehehe finally things start to heat up! You guys don't know how itchy I've been to write this chapter so hopefully you all enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and remember to leave a review. Next chapter the battle of the Orange and Sevii Islands heats up as old friends and enemies battle it out! :D**

 **-BlueNight2199**


	5. Chapter 5: False Hope Part 1

**Chapter 5: False Hope Part 1**

 **Author's Note: Okay... so I jinxed myself last chapter and I have been not productive these past few months but finally I've been able to finish the chapter! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer** **:** **I don't own pokemon**

* * *

 **-Outside of the Trainer Tower on Seven Island-**

The atmosphere became tense in the bridge leading to the tower. The G-MEN combatants and the student cadets were all stopped in their tracks by the sudden appearance Chaotic Hearts member; Hugh. The intel they received supposedly stated that Yancy was the one guarding the tower but it wasn't her. Rosa could only stand their as she finally met face to face with her childhood friend.

"W-why are you here?" Rosa asked as she gulped as a chill went down her spine, the brunette wasn't mentally prepared for this.

"Now what kind of greeting is that?" Hugh chuckled. "A little bird told me you were on your way here so I went out of my way to greet you all!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Watson demanded as he pointed his bazooka towards Hugh. "State your business!"

"Like I said I came here to greet you all!" Hugh replied as a wall of fire suddenly burst through the ground and flames then formed a circle that enclosed the Trainer Tower, the bridge and the nearby surroundings in a ring of blue flames. Several blades made up off flames were then launched from the wall of fire.

"What the?!"

"Blades made out of flames?!"

Several student cadets began panicking on their situation. "Keep your calm everyone! Don't let the enemy's attacks faze you!" Watson yelled to the cadets as he shot down all of the incoming blades with miniature shots from his bazooka. "Hmm, so it turns out a member of Chaotic Hearts is in our presence!"

"Oh, what an honor for a G-MEN commander to know of my existence." Hugh sarcastically chuckled in response.

"Of course we would know. Your group has been causing havoc around the regions since the year started." Watson said. "You've made a name for yourself by carrying out multiple terrorist attacks and burning down towns and villages across the regions, Hugh from Aspertia City."

Rosa was then shocked on the news of Hugh's action over the past year. According to Christoph he hadn't heard anything about Hugh over the past year and a half. "Hugh is that true?" Rosa suddenly asked. "D-did you really do those things the commander said?"

"Hmm, so you didn't know." Hugh chuckled as he pushed back his bangs, turning his hairstyle into a pushed backed messy one. This made his red eyes more visible and it almost seem like they were glowing. "I'm actually quite surprised that I made a name for myself."

Hugh then pulled out a black bracelet from his pocket. The bracelet had a crystal embedded on the center of the strap. "Well I think it was for the best that you didn't knew till now." Hugh smirked as he put on the bracelet and it then glowed causing him to be engulfed in blue and red flames. The two flames dispersed revealing Hugh with his shirt replaced by a customized battle suit with numerous mystical patterns on it. He then pulled out a blade from his coat and the weapon suddenly multiplied into a total of nine blades, each being consumed by blue flames. Four of the blades then went to his left side and the other four on the right while Hugh had one on his hand. "But yeah, I did burn towns and villages to the ground."

"W-what the hell is going on?!" a student cadet yelled.

"I've never seen a weapon like that!" a G-MEN exclaimed.

"It looks similar to the weapon he used before." May commented on the structure of the blades.

"Yeah it does." Drew agreed with a nod. "If I remember he can launch those blades at us so watch out for it May."

"I know." May nodded as she took her stance.

"Hmm, I suspect this was one of the weapon you stole from us." Watson presumed as he looked at the eight floating blades.

"Correction you old fart, it was given to me." Hugh smirked. The crystal on his bracelet then shined as Hugh unleashed the eight blades towards Watson followed by a couple of fire balls from the wall of fire. "Besides this baby was better off in my care!"

The eight blades charged through like a bullet, the commander then shot eight medium-sized shots from his bazooka that blasted through the blades. "Take those fireballs down!" Watson commanded after destroying the eight blades.

"Roger!" the G-MEN agents and student cadets followed their commander's orders as they began repelling the incoming fireballs.

"Hmph, how annoying!" Hugh grunted in an annoyed tone as he snapped his fingers and the crystal on his bracelet glowed once more. The scattered broken shards of the eight blades suddenly rose and all of them were engulfed in blue flames. The shards then circled around Hugh and formed a protective ring around him while other fragments of the blade floated by near the space around Hugh.

"Commander what the hell is that?!" a G-MEN agent asked.

"They've made some improvements on those weapons." Watson pointed out. "Prepare yourselves everyone!"

"I expect for the G-MEN to be a sufficient entertainment tonight." Hugh chuckled as he slowly moved his hands forward while the flaming shards started becoming restless in their movement. "You better live up to my expectations!" Hugh then gave the command and the swarm of flaming shards were then sent out towards the G-MEN forces.

"Evasive maneuvers everyone!" Watson swiftly commanded his forces. They all then began dodging the onslaught of shards aimed at them.

"You actually think it would be that easy?!" Hugh laughed as he then clenched his fist and once again the crystal on his bracelet lit up. The stray shards then quickly circulated around Hugh's hand to form a burning blade. The blade then gathered up the flames from the shards and in a matter of seconds the blade was now spouting a massive amount of flames. "Withstand this!"

Hugh then lunge his blade forward where it released a massive and powerful beam of destructive blue flames. Watson then took the initiative and fired a powerful shot from his bazooka that clashed with the beam of flames causing an explosion.

The dust from the explosion quickly parted. Some parts of the bridge were destroyed while some other parts were burning. The shards all then burned up and vanished as Hugh had settled on the blade he had used for the attack. "We can't get to the tower while he's still here!" May pointed out. "Commander we need to suppress him before any reinforcements show up."

"I know, but we need to be weary of his movements. We're dealing with a strong opponent here." Watson warned the brunette. "Acting rashly might cause us to lose this battle."

"Hmm..." Drew then started pondering on a thought he just had. "Commander, I think I might just come up with a plan to take him down."

The commander and several other G-MEN agents took notice to the grasshead. "Hey kid you better leave the planning to us." an agent brushed off Drew. "You're still inexperienced."

Drew then felt annoyed as he was easily ignored by the G-MEN agents. He attempted to retort to the agent but he didn't push through with it when he saw Watson raising his hand.

"Let's hear him out." Watson declared which shocked the G-MEN agents.

"But commander-" an agent tried to reason with the commander.

"Enough! This kid has an idea and we sorely need one right now!" Watson commanded and the agents then bowed their head and agreed to their commander's decision. "What's your plan?"

"From what I've seen, the weapon Hugh has covers short and long range." Drew began discussing his strategy. "Right now he has one sword which makes his range short and he hasn't summoned more swords which is good, I figured that a small group would go charge towards him while the rest back them up if he were to use long range attacks."

"Hmm not bad." Watson seemed satisfied on the plan Drew suggested. "Alright we'll go with that plan!"

"Eh, really?" Drew looked shocked when the commander approved of his plan.

"Will you be leading the one leading the group to attack him commander?" a student cadet asked.

"No unfortunately because as you see my weapon specializes in long range attacks only." Watson replied to the question.

"If that's the case then who'll be leading the attack?" an agent asked.

"I'll do it." Paul all of a sudden volunteered which put almost everyone in a shocked state.

"What?!"

"Him?!"

"Commander since I suggested the plan I think it's only fair that I join too." Drew volunteered as well.

"Me too! Let me join too!" May joined in as well.

Watson looked at the three volunteers and nodded. "Very well, you'll lead the attack." Watson grinned. "We'll cover you with all we've got!"

"Thank you commander!" Drew said to the commander before going to the front with May and Paul.

Rosa looked at her three friends, all of them had taken the role of battling Hugh. Rosa gulped and steadied herself as she all of a sudden ran towards the side of May. "Let me join as well!" Rosa declared as she drew out her twin daggers.

"Rosa..." May said as herself, Drew and Paul looked at Rosa. She was fully determined to battle Hugh. May then nodded in reply to Rosa as she readied herself.

"Okay, let me discuss what should we do." Drew began telling the group on his plan.

While the four began discussing the plan, Hugh received a message on his communicator which made him give a slight smirk.

"Got it?" Drew asked the three.

"Yup!" Rosa and May replied in unison. The three of them then looked at Paul.

"Tch, whatever I'll cooperate with you guys." Paul said to them before taking up his stance which made the three smile.

"Alright, everyone prepare to back-up to those four!" Watson commanded as his bazooka charged up and all the G-MEN agents and student cadets sent out their pokemon and weapons.

Hugh noticed the odd formation the G-MEN were using. "Hmm, looks like those four will be coming for me." Hugh smirked. "This'll be interesting."

"Let's go!" Drew took command as all four of them charged forward at the same time.

"Alright, don't let me down you guys." Hugh chuckled before doing dozens of rapid slashes with his blade that sent out a barrage of flame slashes.

"Here it comes!" May yelled to the group.

"Now!" Watson yelled as his forces began unleashing their attacks to provide backup for Drew's group.

The attacks from the G-MEN intercepted the flame slashes which cleared the path for the four to continue. "Alright, here we go!" May yelled as she flashes her sword and it released a wave of red flames.

"Take this!" Drew then drew out his rapier and lunged it forward that sent out a rapid wave of energy.

Hugh then summoned up six blades and piled them up to form a shield that blocked the two attacks. Paul was then suddenly in front of Hugh and punched the blades with immense power causing all the blades to shatter. "How did he get here so fast?!" Hugh was shocked on how Paul got to him so quickly. He then noticed the trail of ice that spread a distance across the bridge that came from Rosa's daggers. "Heh, not bad!"

Hugh then tried to lunge his blade to Paul but Paul quickly transformed his brass knuckles into a pair of gauntlets that blocked the path of the blade. Hugh was now open as his balance was unsteady due to Paul having a strong grip on his blade. "It's over!" Paul yelled as he was about to deal the final blow.

"Not bad." Hugh smirked and with his free hand suddenly pulled out a dagger from his coat and quickly consumed it in red flames and blocked Paul's fist with the dagger. He then let go of his blade and pulled out another dagger and drove it into Paul's shoulder.

"Agh!" Paul yelled as the dagger on his shoulder was suddenly burning with red flames. Hugh then took this an opportunity to hit Paul in the stomach with his knee.

"Paul!" May then came to Paul's aid as she let out a huge slash of bright flames to Hugh. Hugh then noticed this and retreated away from the path of May's attack. "Drew, get Hugh away from us!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Drew yelled before lashing out a wave of energy filled with leaves and petals which pushed Hugh away from them. Drew and Rosa then stood in front of Paul while May covered the back. "Hang in there Paul!"

May then noticed that the flames were coming from the dagger and she then quickly took the dagger out of Paul's shoulder.

"Tch, damn it!" Paul grunted while clutching his shoulder and stomach. The dagger was taken out but the wound was still consumed in flames.

"It seems that you came up with a very nice strategy!" Hugh applauded as he placed his arms in an X-shaped position. On one hand he held his blade which was burning with blue flames and on the other hand he held three daggers that were burning with red flames. "However don't think it's that easy to simply overwhelm me with teamwork and such."

"Damn it, what do we do now genius?!" May yelled to Drew from the back.

Drew started sweating a lot, he knew his plan had little chances of success but he didn't expect for Hugh to have an ace up sleeve. Rosa bit her lips as she was shocked on how Hugh easily turned the tables on them. "Funny how despite so much effort you put into something you don't always get the results you had hoped for." Hugh mocked with a twisted face. "Right Rosa."

Rosa felt herself trembling as Hugh gave her a twisted smile, it was if the person in front of her was a complete stranger. But it wasn't, the one in front of them was none other than Hugh. The person who she practically grew up it now looked like someone else. It was like seeing a complete madman but the madman was wearing the face of your best friend.

"You four get back here at once!" Watson commanded as his forces began shooting out shot after shots of firepower.

"Right!" May complied to the request as the four of them began to retreat.

"Retreating now are we? How disappointing!" Hugh smirked as he then threw two daggers towards his side. The trail of red flames from the daggers then transformed into a wall of fire that blocked all the incoming horde of attacks.

The four successfully made it back to Watson's group. "Great effort out there." Watson praised the four. "Good thing you're all safe and that's all that matters!"

"Commander we can save the praises for later, we need to know what to do next!" an agent interjected on Watson's praising. "We can't seem to even land a scratch on that kid!"

"Yes I know that but we need to take him down to save Lady Lorelei!" Watson shouted as he found it a struggle to find any holes in Hugh's movement.

"You know, this little reunion has been fun and all but I have a job to do." Hugh stated as he walked through the wall of flames. While walking he then pushed back the bangs on his hair so now his hair was styled in a pushed back messy manner. His red eyes was very visible now and it glowed like the eyes of wolf. "I came here to fight and eliminate all those oppose to CHAOS!"

Hugh's bracelet shined brightly as the wall of flames behind Hugh burned even more intense and brighter. Hugh then held out his blade, red and blue flames began to circulate around it. Numerous wisps began pouring out from wall of flames, each of them burning brightly. Eight blades then appeared on Hugh's side and all of them also had red and blue flames engulfing them.

"This power!" Watson gasped as he felt the surge of energy and power that was circulating Hugh.

"Alright that's enough!" a voice yelled as a female figure suddenly came down from the sky. Her pink hair flowed as she gracefully landed in between Hugh and the G-MEN forces. Her sparkling blue eyes glimmered because of the night sky as she placed a hand on her hips and flipped her hair.. "Withdraw your weapon Hugh."

"Tch, as you wish." Hugh sighed as he withdrew his blades and snapped his fingers which made the wall of flames vanish. "I was hoping I'd get the job done before you arrived."

"Well when I sent you the message we were already finished in the ruins." Yancy pointed out as she crossed her arms. "Also you defied the commander's orders! You need to do some explaining later ya know?!"

"I know that." Hugh replied as he scratched his head. "You don't have to tell me."

Yancy giggled on Hugh's statement before placing her attention towards the G-MEN. "Hee hee looks like these scums found their way here." Yancy giggled as a smirk danced on her lips. "Just as planned!"

* * *

- **Pumello Colosseum** -

Sounds of blades clashing, gun shots firing and explosions polluted the atmosphere of the Pumello Colosseum. The fate of the Orange Islands hangs in the balance and it all rests on the forces of the G-MEN and CHAOS fighting it out to tip the scales in their favor.

Caitlin had jumped down from the spectator suite, joining the fray as she pulled up one of her sleeves revealing a bracelet with a crystal embedded on it. Her clothes then flashes as it was replaced by her own customized battle suit. "Fire!" Caitlin yelled just as the crystal on the bracelet lit and numerous mist balls materialized around her and began firing laser beams across the colosseum.

Cynthia quickly took notice of Caitlin's attacks. "Everyone take evasive maneuvers!" Cynthia commanded her forces and they all swiftly dodged Caitlin's lasers.

"Heh, as expected of Cynthia." Caitlin smirked as she raised her arm and the crystal lit up once more. This time her body was enveloped in a pink fog and she disappeared from where she was.

Cynthia quickly looked around to see where Caitlin had gone too. The blonde woman then looked up to see Caitlin floating in the air. She took a look on the girl hovering over her, she knew who this person before her was. "Hmm, so a Chaotic Hearts is in our presence!" Cynthia spoke up which caught Caitlin's attention. "Everyone be on your guard! This one here is a deadly opponent!"

"Oh, I didn't realized I made a name for myself." Caitlin smirked as she extended her arm and a machine gun materialized from the layer of mist surrounding the blonde. "Might as well live up to the name you people gave me!" Caitlin then unleashed her attack as countless energy bullets rained down on the colosseum.

"Activate shields!" Cynthia commanded and her forces sent out their pokemon to construct a shield to block the rain of bullets. "Get the medics to heal our people inside the barrier!"

"Right!" a group of medics made their way towards the opening on the barrier to fix up their immobilized allies.

"Maintain that shield everyone!" Cynthia yelled as she then started going after Caitlin while at the same time maintaining a shield for herself.

Caitlin then shot out a barrage of bullets aimed at the blonde woman hoping she could break the shield before she could reach her. However, Cynthia had reinforced her shield with a lot of energy and then lunged her rapier at Caitlin.

Just as the blade was about to pierce Caitlin, the young blonde disappeared as her body turned into pink mist. "What?!" Cynthia gasped as her former student vanished into thin air. "Where is she?"

Caitlin then materialized on one of the higher spectator suites. She then equipped herself with a sniper and taking a brief moment to set her sight on Cynthia. "Bang!" Caitlin yelled as she pulled the trigger and her energy bullet traveled fast to its target. Cynthia swiftly then deflected like she had an eye at the back of her head. "Damn it!"

The young blonde attempted to retreat but as she was about to make her escape, none other than Gary Oak stood at her path. "Hah!" Gary yelled as he swung his claymore releasing a shockwave that blew the spectator suite they were in.

Caitlin landed safely on the ground but she was then confronted by Ethan and Misty. "Take this!" Misty yelled as she threw one of her chakrams at the young blonde while Ethan sent out a wave of electric energy from his dual cutlass.

"Whoah!" Caitlin yelped as she countered the two attacks with laser beams and did a somersault to distance herself from the two.

"Not so fast!" Misty yelled out as she threw her other chakram that went with the speed of a torpedo. The young blonde attempted to dodge it but the chakram was too fast and it managed to strike Caitlin's arm.

"Aaack, how careless of me." Caitlin remarked as she placed her hand on the cut she received. Gary then jumped from behind and smashed his claymore on the ground but Caitlin was quick enough to avoid what would have been a death blow to the head. "Heh, not bad at all." The young blonde then found herself surrounded by Gary, Ethan and Misty.

"Caitlin..." Gary stared at Caitlin with mixed emotions. There lies before him was his ex-girlfriend but she was a completely different person. "What are you doing here?"

"It is quite a shock isn't it? Meeting here in all of places?" Caitlin asked as she toyed with a strand of her hair. "Is this destiny?"

"Quit messing around." Gary barked. "Answer the question!"

"Hmph, what the hell is wrong with you?! Why the hell are you so serious?!" Caitlin all of a sudden snapped with an aggressive tone. "You used to just take things as it is and go with the flow! You didn't care about any of these kinds of things like saving people and stuff."

Gary was then taken aback by Caitlin's outburst. The words she spoke made him reflect on himself and what he was like a year and a half ago. He had never imagined himself being involved with the G-MEN and fighting an evil organization.

'What made you into this kind of person?! The you now really irritates me!" Caitlin snarled as she placed her hands on her hips.

A certain person's image flashed before Gary's eyes. The one who made him realize that he needed to change for the better. He turned to where the barrier was where Leaf was being tended by the medics. Leaf was breathing rather heavily and Gary could feel she was struggling.

Caitlin noted that Gary was looking at Leaf which made her giggle in a sinister tone. "So that's it..." Caitlin smirked as she closed her eyes and mist started circulating around her hand which made Gary take his stance. "Well I shouldn't be surprised."

The mist surrounding the young blonde's hand then separated into numerous mist balls. The crystal on Caitlin's bracelet began shining even brighter which caused an immense amount of energy to surround the young blonde.

Numerous G-MEN agents and Cynthia noticed the flow of energy from Caitlin. "That girl..." an agent said. "Commander what's going on?!"

"This feeling..." Cynthia sensed a weird atmosphere coming from Caitlin.

"Caitlin what are you planning on doing?!" Gary demanded as he readied his claymore.

"You'll find out in a second." Caitlin giggled while still having her eyes closed. The young blonde then pointed her finger towards the barrier and immediately the mist balls aligned with one another to a magic circle in the air. A huge amount energy then swiftly built up along the magic circle. "Fall to despair!" Caitlin cackled as she opened her eyes revealing her iris glowing red and the magic circle fired a powerful beam of energy that struck the barrier.

The beam caused the barrier to collapse and the magical screen that created the barrier began falling down.

"No you don't!" Cynthia yelled as she sent out her Spiritomb and the ghost pokemon used its psychic abilities to prevent the screens to fall on Leaf and the others. The blonde woman then eyed the strange machine in the spectator suite where Caitlin came from. "Everyone aim all your attacks on that suite!"

All of the G-MEN agents and student cadets who were not immobilized began unleashing their attacks towards the suite where the CHAOS' strange machine was. Caitlin quickly noticed this and swiftly conjured a mist wall to protect the suite. "Damn it, she's fast!" Caitlin noted how Cynthia quickly took notice of their machine. "Take this!"

Caitlin then had her mist wall shoot out laser beams to counter the G-MEN's attacks but Cynthia had anticipated this. "Spiritomb protect them while charging those screens to that mist wall!" Cynthia commanded as her Spiritomb used its powers to turn the barrier screen into a protective screen that blocked all of Caitlin's lasers.

"Damn it, no!" Caitlin panicked as she began shooting more lasers through the mist wall but the barrier continued to deflect it. "Why is that damn barrier still working?!"

The barrier screens reflected the lasers which made it more easier for the screens to slice through Caitlin's mist wall and for it to crash unto the spectator suite. The CHAOS researches were caught in the crash as the suite crumbled and their machine was destroyed due to the impact of the screen and several attacks from the G-MEN forces.

"Damn it, this is not good!" Caitlin gulped as she tried to assess the situation she was in. She then suddenly felt the tip of a blade behind her neck, the blonde turned to see Gary pointing his claymore at her. Misty had one hand holding one of her chakrams while pointing it at Caitlin while the other hand was aiding Leaf stand up. Ethan was pointing his cutlass at Caitlin as well and he was also aiding Lyra standing up.

Cynthia then approached Caitlin with a line of her G-MEN agents at her side and they all pointed their weapons at Caitlin. "There's nowhere to run." Cynthia informed her former student. "You've lost."

* * *

- **Unknown location** -

"Ma'am everything is in place! We have lured the G-MEN to Seven Island and now we have led them to believe they've won the battle in the Orange Islands." an informant reported.

A woman with elegance and beauty simply smiled as she listened intently on the reports. "Perfect! This is too perfect!" the woman laughed before turning around to see the view of the ocean. "Is everyone and everything prepared for the final part of our plan?"

"Yes ma'am! All the remaining members of Chaotic Hearts are ready and they're only awaiting their commander's order." a CHAOS agent replied.

The woman then smiled. "Well then, I guess it would be rude of me to not allow them to join in on the fun." the woman chuckled. "Send them out! Show them the true essence of being at war with CHAOS! Crush all their false hope!" The woman's fur coat fluttered as it revealed the insignia of CHAOS and the insignia of her squad 'Chaotic Hearts'.

* * *

 **Author's Note: YAS! I have finished it! Again I'd like to really apologize for the long wait. Next chapter, a serious turn of events will shake things up so hopefully you'll look forward to it! Thank you for reading and I hope y'all bare with my late updates! Remember to R &R!**

 **-BlueNight2199**


	6. Chapter 6: False Hope Part 2

**Chapter 6: False Hope Part 2**

 **Author's Note: Okay so I need a lot of explaining to do for my absence. To put it simply I have been SUPER busy with school but now my schedule's been freed up so now I finally bring you Chapter 6! I hope you guys continue to bear with me hahahaha. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer** **:** **I don't own pokemon**

* * *

 **-Outside of the Trainer Tower on Seven Island-**

The wind started picking up. The fierce gale of winds soon carried the clouds in the sky and covered the moon, the light of the moon was no more which set a dark atmosphere on the island. The bridge connecting the Trainer Tower and the settlement on Seven Island had now become a battlefield. Hugh and Yancy standing at the end of the bridge while the G-MEN forces on the other end.

Yancy's ear pierce started beeping. "Hmm, what is it?" Yancy asked she opened up the communication line on her ear piece. "Yeah, I'm done with the ruins." She continued listening to the person at the other end of the line.

"Oh really now." Yancy said with an intrigued face. "Understood." She then switched the line of communication on her ear piece.

"Yes ma'am!" the CHAOS agent replied before Yancy turned off her ear piece. Yancy then turned around and walked passed Hugh.

"What was all that about?" Hugh asked as he followed Yancy's movement.

"There's been a slight change of plans." Yancy smiled as she slowly pulled out a rather ancient looking stone that was covered with Unown like patterns. "We're gonna be doing an exhibition while everyone over there is retreating."

"Oh, how nice of them to let us play with it." Hugh smirked as he made his way beside Yancy.

"So true!" Yancy giggled as she then raised the stone in the sky. "Better give it your all!"

The G-MEN forces took notice that the two CHAOS agents were plotting something. "Everyone hold your ground!" Watson continued to encourage his forces. "We can still win this battle if we work together."

The commander was the cornerstone for the morale of the G-MEN forces, the student cadets were drawing courage and strength from his words and as for the G-MEN agents he was a symbol of leadership for them. "RIGHT!" the G-MEN forces yelled in compliance to Watson's words.

"Teehee how pathetic!" Yancy sneered as she raised an ancient stone that had weird writing on it to the sky. The writings on the stone glowed and the ground started rumbling. "Can you scums can still stand after this?!"

The ground began shook up as if an earthquake had just struck. Far away from the Trainer Tower lied the seven Tanoby Ruins. The rumbling seems to be coming from the seven ruins. "What's happening?!" May yelled.

"Wait, that stone!" Watson gasped in astonishment. "Don't tell me you of all people solved the puzzle?!"

"You got that right!" Yancy proclaimed that they have indeed solved the puzzle. "Now feast your eyes on the glorious power hidden in those ruins!"

The stone in Yancy's hand then glowed red and released a powerful shockwave across Seven Island. The seven ruins then simultaneously burst with hundreds of Unown's pouring out the now destroyed ruins.

"What the?!" Drew yelled in shock.

"What is that?!"

"What's going on?!"

The swarm of Unown continued pouring out of the ruins and began gathering right above the city on Seven Island. The Unown's then began forming an odd pattern in the sky. "This feeling..." May gulped at the sight as she felt herself shaking.

"So this what lies beneath Tanoby Ruins..." Watson said as he stared in disbelief at the mass number of Unown's gathering.

The psychic pokemon were now hovering over the city of Seven Island. Yancy took notice to this and smirked. "Showtime." Yancy stuck her tongue out as the writings on the stone glowed red. "Hidden Power!"

All of the Unown's eyes glowed red and all at the same time they released powerful beams of psychic energy that began raining down on the city.

Blast of explosions erupted on the onslaught of the Unown's. "No!" Watson yelled as he watched in horror as the Unown continued unleashing their attacks on the city. "You fiend! Everyone get that stone from her immediately!"

"Right!" The G-MEN forces roared as they charged towards Yancy.

Hugh then went in front of Yancy and summoned eight blades and lined them up. His bracelet glowed and he drove the blades to the ground creating a massive barrier of blue flames between them and the G-MEN. "As if I'd let you interfere that easily." Hugh chuckled as he approached the flame barrier.

The echoes of the explosions ringed in Watson's ears, this caused him to bite his lips in frustration. "What is it that you want?!" Watson yelled. "What's the reason for this senseless destruction!"

"Senseless?" Yancy giggled as she repeated the word. She put down the stone and approached the flame barrier. "My dear commander, all these destruction will lead to something beautiful!"

"You're fucking insane you bitch!" a G-MEN agent yelled at Yancy. "All of you! You're all fucking insane-".

The G-MEN agent was suddenly impaled in the chest by Hugh. The body of the agent fell dead and the blood gushed down from his wound. Several student cadets began screaming and trembling before the gruesome site. "That ought to show you scums to watch your mouth!" Hugh smirked as he threatened the student cadets by pointing his blades at them. "Next one is gonna be in the head!"

"Hugh!" Rosa suddenly called out to Hugh which caught the Qwilfish head's attention.

Hugh turned and glared at the brunette. "Huh?" Hugh annoyingly grunted in a rough tone.

Rosa felt herself shiver on the roughness of Hugh's tone, she gulped and gathered all her confidence and strength to speak. "What happened to Hana?!" Rosa asked which made many of the G-MEN agents and student cadets form a dumbfounded expression.

For a short instance Hugh's face was surprised but it was quickly replaced by a smirk. "So you found out eh?" Hugh asked.

"How is she doing?" Rosa asked back, ignoring Hugh's question. "Is she alright?"

"That matter doesn't concern you at all." Hugh coldly replied to the brunette.

"What?! No, this does concern me!" Rosa didn't back down. "Tell me!"

"Stop wasting your breath! I have no intention of telling you anything." Hugh's face became irritated as he continued avoiding the question. "Why don't you ask your new best friend Curtis?"

"You're dragging Curtis' name here? What did he ever do to you?!" Rosa kept on throwing question after question to the already irritated Qwilfish head. "What did he do for you to hate him so much?!"

"Shut up!" Hugh shouted out of anger as he suddenly grabbed Rosa by the throat and held her up. The barrier of flames then expanded and blocked the rest of the G-MEN forces from Rosa. "You really wanna know what happened to Hana huh?"

Rosa felt herself unable to speak clearly as she tried to use her hands to get Hugh's grip off her throat but it was all for naught. Suddenly her throat began burning up as Hugh's hand that was holding her throat was engulfed in red flames.

"Rosa!" May tried to run to Rosa's aid but just when she got near the barrier of flames it burned up intensely and the color of the flames turned from blue to red preventing her from crossing it.

"Damn it, we can't get through!" Drew cursed.

"Remember my words very well because I won't be saying it again." Hugh whispered as he loosened his grip a bit on Rosa's throat. His face showed signs of hurt and anguish. "Hana's dead..."

The brunette's eyes widened in shock as she heard Hugh's words. "W-what?" Rosa gasped in shock.

All of a sudden Hugh's grip on Rosa's throat tightened and his anguished expression turned into a twisted one. "If that was my answer would you feel pity towards me?!" Hugh taunted the brunette before further engulfing her whole body in red flames.

"Aaaaaah!" Rosa screamed though the flames were not burning her, but the heat was excruciating and her wounds and cuts were burning in pain.

Hugh then dropped Rosa on the ground and dispersed the barrier of flames as he walked back to Yancy. "Rosa!" May immediately dashed to Rosa who was coughing and with a burnt mark on her throat. "Hang in there!"

"Medic get in there now!" Watson ordered. "You fiend! I will never forgive you!"

The commander attempted to shoot the two with his bazooka but Hugh suddenly took out a pokeball and sent out a Hydreigon. The dragon pokemon roared upon its release which sent a massive shockwave in the area which stopped Watson from launching his bazooka. "If I were you now is not the time to lose your cool." Hugh suggested while twirling a dagger in his hand. "I mean can't you see it?"

All of a sudden CHAOS agents popped out from the trees and lined up behind the G-MEN group.

"Ho ho ho, I'm sorry commander but I'm afraid we've been stalling." Yancy smirked as the doors of the Trainer Tower opened with a battalion of CHAOS soldiers arriving and lining up behind the pink haired girl and Hugh, catching the G-MEN group in a pincer attack.. "You see we knew about your plan to sneak in here and rescue Lorelei from us."

"What?!" Watson yelled in disbelief, he knew there was a possibility of failure on the mission but he did not anticipate CHAOS having complete knowledge on their plans. "How is that possible?!"

"Didn't I tell you people earlier? A little bird told me you were headed towards here." Hugh answered while twirling his dagger.

"So we were screwed the moment we agreed to join the mission?!"

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Damn it all!" Paul cursed.

Watson then went into a state of trance. The old commander was in deep thought on what to do with the situation.

Yancy then stepped forward and put up a smirk on her face and placed a hand on her hips. "Now if you all be so kindly to surrender that would be really great." Yancy chuckled at the G-MEN. "You're clearly outmatched so why waste your energy?"

The old commander then placed his hand on one of his agents shoulder and whispered to his ear. "W-what commander?!" the agent was taken aback to Watson's words. "You can't be serious!"

"We have no choice, just do it!" Watson yelled as he stepped forward and sent out six pokeballs that sent out a Manectric, Jolteon, Magnezone, Electivire, Zebstrika and a Raichu. He then turned to the rest of his agents "I leave everything in all of your hands."

"But..." the agent tried to intervene but he felt the resolve of the old man. He looked at his fellow agents and all of them, though having the urge to help their commander did not stop him. The agent knew very well that they wished to follow their commander's orders to the bitter end. He bit his tongue and silently cursed and sent out an Alakazam and Gardevoir. "Teleport us back to the submarine now!"

The two psychic pokemon quickly charged a lot of energy. "Wait, what's going on?!" Paul asked as he took a moment to process what were the agents doing. An outpour of energy began pouring out of Alakazam and Gardevoir and student cadets were being teleported away. "Hey wait! What's the big idea?!"

"No! Commander!" May yelled as she stretched out her hand to Watson but she was quickly teleported away from the area.

"Wait!" Drew tried to reason with the agents but he too was sent away by the two psychic pokemon's teleportation powers.

"Bastards, this isn't right!" Paul yelled aggressively as he held one of the G-MEN's agents collars before teleporting away.

In a matter of seconds, all the student cadets were teleported to the submarine. Before all of them could be teleported away, they gave one final salute to their commander. "It was an honor serving you commander." all of them said in unison before vanishing, completely leaving Watson and his pokemon against Yancy's forces.

"Please, the honor was all mine." Watson chuckled as he fully equipped his bazooka and his pokemon were storing up massive amounts of electric energy.

"Ohh, it's quite impressive to be able that many people at the same time." Yancy applauded as she clapped her hands. "I guess I should expect that for a veteran like yourself, the fabled 'Thunderstorm Savage'."

"Ho ho ho, I haven't been called that in ages young lady." Watson laughed on how even a young girl such as Yancy know of his epithet. His bazooka then let out a massive wave of electric energy that seemed to energized all of Watson's pokemon. His bazooka then transformed into a massive hammer that was radiating huge amounts of electricity. "But I can assure you that this old man can live up to that name. I guarantee it!"

"Heh, this is getting my blood boil." Hugh licked his lips as he summoned all of his burning blades.

"Ho ho ho, don't let us down now." Yancy grinned as she equipped herself with a rapler and a hand gun while the CHAOS soldiers readied their weapons.

All sides seemed to be ready for battle as a powerful wind blew across the area and with a powerful thunder flashing across the sky Watson and CHAOS' forces engaged in battle.

* * *

- **Meanwhile at Pumello Island-**

"Ouch!" Leaf flinched as a nurse applied some ointments on a rather deep cut on her shoulder.

"Just keep on applying these everyday and it will heal up in no time." The nurse informed with a smile as she placed the ointments beside the brunette. "You want to have it bandaged?"

"No no, I can managed." Leaf said as she politely rejected the nurse's offer.

"Alright, you can rest easy now." the nurse said just as she began to leave Leaf's tent. "That CHAOS blonde girl is being safely sent to HQ via plane so you don't have to worry about her anymore."

Leaf smiled at the nurse before she left the tent. The brunette then closed her eyes but then all of a sudden the events that transpired during the course of their campaign in the Orange Isles flashed before her eyes. The time when she was alone in the ruined city, the battle royale in the Colosseum to her showdown with Caitlin, all of it was real.

She had trained herself for the past year and a half for ordeals like this but she did not expect the real deal to be so unnerving. The brunette tried to adjust herself on her bed but she suddenly felt a sharp pain on her stomach. "Ouch!" Leaf squealed.

"Finally I've found you." Gary suddenly opened the drapes of Leaf's ward.

Leaf's face turned from in slight pain into an annoyed one. "What are you doing here?" Leaf asked while hiding her pained expression. "How did you find me?"

"Well I heard the cutest 'Ouch' in the world." Gary flirted as he sat on Leaf's bed wearing his casual smirk.

"Right." Leaf rolled her eyes. She then noticed that Gary was not as heavily injured she was. Sure he had a couple of small bruises and a few bandages but she was obviously in the worst position that him. "Looks like you made it out quite safely."

"Well what did you expect?" Gary asked with a confident look on his face.

"I expected you to fall on your ass." Leaf bluntly let out.

"Ouch, you wound my heart Leafy." Gary joked as he gestured to his heart.

"Oops." Leaf stuck her tongue out.

"Anyways, what about your injuries?" Gary asked.

"As you can see I'm perfectly fine. so you don't have to worry about-" Leaf said as she tried to hide the pain in her stomach but the pain took a sharp turn when she attempted to get up from her bed. "Ouch!"

"I see..." Gary said as his question was answered. "Where does it hurt?"

"My stomach, it's where Caitlin stepped on me." Leaf gestured to the spot on her stomach where the pain was significant. "Even though the nurse applied some medicine on it, it still hurts."

The brunette noticed Gary making his way to the table where a bunch of medicine were at. "Hmm, let's see..." Gary began scanning all the medicine on the table.

"What do you think you're doing?" Leaf asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're gonna play doctor!" Gary grinned while holding a roll of bandages and a bottle of ointment.

"W-what the hell?!" Leaf felt an uneasy chill as she looked at Gary's grin. She could not comprehend whether he had only good intentions through that grin of his. "I-it's fine! I can handle a little pain you know!"

"Now now what kind of gentleman would I be if I left such a beautiful girl such as yourself stay hurt?" Gary said as he sat on the chair near Leaf's bed and popped open the bottle of ointment. "Now, let's take a look at that bruise of yours."

"Not a chance Oak!" Leaf rejected Gary's offer as she brushed off the ointment bottle on Gary's hand. "I don't need your help!"

"Yeah you do." Gary insisted.

"No I don't!" Leaf retorted as the two of them argued back and forth while the brunette was holding off Gary's hands from reaching her.

The two continued arguing like they were just at their dorm. The brunette then suddenly saw a flash of camera. The flash also caught Gary's attention and the two of then scanned the room until they saw three familiar faces poking their heads through the curtains. It was Lyra, Ethan and Misty and all of them were wearing a smirk on their faces. "Looks like we didn't need to check up on her after all." Lyra giggled. "Ooooh, this stuff is worth more than a master ball!"

"Y-you guys, what the hell do you think you guys are doing?!" Leaf demanded an answer as she felt her embarrassment reaching new heights.

"We were hoping to check on you but it turns out Gary beat us to the punch." Ethan answered looking at the picture Lyra just took. "But I think it was for the best."

"Yeah, I mean how often do we get the chance to take a stolen _romantic_ photo of you two." Misty teased with a sly smirk.

"You three always find the perfect moment to interrupt our romantic rendezvous." Gary chuckled as he looked at the picture. "Send me that pic Lyra!"

"You guys are the worst!" Leaf pouted her mouth and crossed her arms due to frustration towards the four.

"Aww, don't be that way Leaf!" Lyra grinned as she poked her best friend's cheek playfully. "Don't worry, it'll be our little secret."

"It better be." Leaf said as she put off her pouted mouth and cracked a smile.

The five of them shared several laughter's with one another as the campaign in the Orange Islands was finally over. Or so they thought...

The group of five soon overheard noises of running footsteps and muffled talking outside of the tent. "Hmm, what's going on outside?" Ethan wondered as he swiped the curtains to show what was happening.

G-MEN agents and soldiers were running frantic. Agents were using their comms while running in many directions, some were heading to the north exit while others to the south exit. The student cadets were left dumbfounded on why were the G-MEN acting weird.

"What in the world is going on?" Lyra wondered as all of them, including the injured Leaf stepped outside of the tent and to examine the situation.

All of a sudden the ground shook as the sound of a massive explosion echoed and a shockwave caused everyone in the colosseum to lose their balance. "What the hell?!" Gary yelled as he lost his balance.

"What was that?!" Leaf looked around to see if there was any indication where the explosion happened. The brunette noticed a mob of student cadets gathering in the southern exit. "Over there!"

The five of them rushed towards the south exit where the mob of students were being restrained by a group of G-MEN soldiers. The arch of the exit showed the beachfront and dock of Pumello Island, but the once scenic location was being engulfed in smoke and flames.

The dock was destroyed and the G-MEN ships were completely destroyed as chunks of metal were floating in the sea.

"Omigosh!"

"Fucking hell, what happened?!"

"What just happened?!" Lyra questioned the situation with a frightful look on her face.

"Please remain calm! We've received orders to have you all head to the airship base that is located just a short distance from the north exit of the colosseum." an agent yelled to the mob. "Please head on over there now!"

"To hell with that, we wanna know what happened!"

"Just tell us!"

The mob of students slowly became more rowdier and uncontrollable. "Guys, I have a bad feeling about this." Leaf expressed her opinion on the situation.

"Agree, something's definitely up." Gary added.

"We probably should head to the air base." Lyra suggested but just as the other four would give their response the commotion between the student mob and agents escalated and a small group of student cadets managed to free themselves from the agents restraining them..

The persistent students ran quickly to not be caught by the agents and they were all about to head down the stairs to the beach front but a G-MEN plane suddenly flew by. The plane was equipped with numerous guns and it suddenly rained down energy infused bullets to the ground.

As the bullets were about to reach the ground, the group of students attempted to turn back but the southern entrance was suddenly blocked by a transparent mist wall. The bullets pierced through numerous parts if their bodies and all of them fell dead on the floor.

Everyone from the other side of the mist wall were all horrified. Several student cadets went into a panic and quickly turned back and headed towards the north exit.

"No way!"

"What's going on?!"

"Why did a G-MEN plane gunned them down?!"

Reacting swiftly, Gary took Leaf's hand. "This place is not safe anymore! We need to head to the air base!" Gary yelled as he started running while clutching Leaf's hand. "Come on you guys!"

Ethan, Lyra and Misty nodded to one another and followed the two. They made a mad dash towards the northern exit and right on their tails were the rest of the student mob.

Just as the five neared the northern exit, the same plane that gunned down the students came back and this time it hovered above the colosseum. The plane's hatch opened and Caitlin suddenly jumped down and she was being followed by numerous mist balls. "Don't think you're all safe now idiots!" Caitlin cackled as she unleashed her barrage of lasers that rained down on the colosseum.

"Kyaaa!"

"Aggh!"

Student cadets and G-MEN agents fell victim to Caitlin's onslaught. Blood rained upon the colosseum as the once celebrative location became a stage of death.

Leaf's group along with the majority of the student mob and handful of G-MEN agents narrowly missed the barrage of lasers as they got to the northern exit arch just in time. They quickly headed outside and proceeded down the stairs with Gary still aiding Leaf along the way. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Leaf stopped and looked back at the colosseum, she can hear the screams and gun fire. "All those people..." Leaf looked in sadness as the colosseum was slowly being engulfed in mist.

"Leaf we need to go." Gary informed Leaf. "We can't do anything now in our condition."

"I know that but..." Leaf tried to reason with Gary but she felt his hold on her wrist tightened when she began to speak. "I..."

"He's right lass." an agent agreed with Gary's plea. "We may have lost this battle but we will win the war."

With a heavy heart, the brunette let go of the lingering thought of going back to the colosseum to help those trapped behind the veil of mist. All of them then proceeded to heading to the small airship that was stationed just ahead of them.

When all the survivng student cadets and agents boarded, the airship then lifted off and quickly flew to the skies. Leaf, Gary, Ethan, Misty, Lyra and all the other student cadetspeeked through the windows to see what happened with Pumello Island.

The island was now nothing but a war zone, the tropical island was reduced into wasteland filled with explosions and death. The flames of war have reached even the most tropical and serene locations and it has only begun to spread.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay... So I hope you can all forgive me for my EXTREMELY LATE update. I promise to be more earlier with my updates from now on. Thank you for reading and again I hope you all continue to bare with me. :)**

 **R &R**

 **-BlueNight2199**


End file.
